1000 Words
by BluestAngelDust
Summary: Minako Aino, international idol, returns to her native Japan after years of absence. But what happens when she realizes that the reason she never fell in love again is because her heart never left in the first place? ReiMinako. Revision in progress.
1. Nothing At All

"I am victim of my time  
A product of the age  
You alone are my obsession  
You were the one I left behind  
You've been heavy on my mind  
It's been a lonely road I've traveled

And so I walk to try to get away  
Knowing that someday I will finally have to face  
The fear that will come from knowing that  
The one thing I had left was you  
And now you're gone"

- "Nothing At All," Carlos Santana Featuring Musiq

* * *

A hand shot out from under the covers, knocking the ringing clock to the floor. Yet despite the impact, the "marvel" of modern machinery continued its attack on the sleeper's ears. The lump underneath the comforter moved and moaned.

A head of golden tresses popped out from the covers and sleep-filled eyes glared at the offending object. With a mumbled curse, the woman rose, the sheets falling away to reveal her perfect and very much nude body. Her blue eyes searched the bed for another figure, but found none. Good, she left.

Without grabbing anything to cover herself, the leggy blonde glided out of the room and into the large bathroom down the hall. She pulled open the curtains of the large windows as light streamed in. Taking a deep breath, the woman calmed at the sight of the familiar landscape of the Hollywood Hills. Sweet California, the land of eternal sunshine and warm weather – the perfect place for a golden child like her.

With a grace few possessed in the morning, she walked to the marble tub in the middle of the room and turned on the hot water. Her golden mane fell in waves, touching the surface of the rapidly rising water. Blue eyes glossed over as she touched the silky tresses. It's been so long since she's cut her hair, aside from the occasional trim, much to Mei's annoyance. She hasn't cut it ever since she left…

'**Don't think about that, baka. The past is the past.'**

Besides, there was a bath waiting for her. She slowly lowered herself into the tub, letting the water sooth her aching body and stop her thoughts.

'**Live in the moment, Minako. Live in the moment.'**

Cerulean eyes closed at the thought. The advice she had been given before she left. Left her home, her friends, her family… before she left _her_. The blonde frowned and climbed out of the tub. Looks like peace was evading her today.

The phone rang just as she pulled a silk robe over her wet form. She walked into the living room, grabbing the phone and sitting down on the couch to find the TV on.

"Hello?"

The angry scream of her manager met the young woman's sensitive ears.

"Babs, breathe. I can't understand a word you're saying."

An image of the blonde appeared on the TV. The surprised girl searched for her remote, turning up the volume when she found it on the floor.

"In entertainment news today, singing sensation Minako Aino and Brazilian supermodel Catalina ended their two months relationship last night. The couple, one of the most popular and beautiful of the year, started dating after Catalina starred in the singer's video for 'I Wanna Love You Forever.' The sexy model played the girlfriend of Minako Aino, who everyone knows is bisexual. The chemistry between the two was obvious the second they appeared onscreen together so it was no surprise when they publicly announced their relationship a week later. The breakup last night, however, did come as a bit of a shock."

The man besides the woman looked puzzled as he spoke. "Why is Catalina known as just 'Catalina'?"

The woman laughed and shook her head. "She is the Cher or Madonna of modeling. She doesn't need a last name."

"And I can see why. In other news-"

The blonde growled and changed the channel. This time, it was footage of her breakup with her now ex-girlfriend.

"You just had to breakup with her in a restaurant, didn't you?" The irritated voice reminded the singer that her manager was still on the phone. With a soft sigh, she stood and headed for the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to breakup there. Actually, I didn't mean to breakup, period."

"So what, you want her back?"

Minako rolled her eyes and grabbed a carrot from the fridge. She was going to ignore the eagerness in Babs' voice. She was, after all, her manager and it goes without saying that she wanted her with a big name like Catalina's.

"No, Babs, I don't."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't going anywhere."

"Since when have you cared if a relationship _went_ somewhere?"

The singer growled softly. "I have always cared."

"Then start behaving like it. You go through more 'relationships' a week than most do their entire lives."

"Barbara, it's too early to start this discussion."

"Fine."

Silence. Minako sighed and relented. An angry manager would get her nowhere.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You know what," the blonde snapped.

"Fine, I figured you should lay low for a while. You know, get the public to crave you again."

"That'll work. I need a break anyhow."

The young woman saw an image of Tokyo on the television screen. The entertainment news was covering the phenomenon that was Athena Management and Siren Agency, two firms that everyone, including foreign stars, was trying to sign with.

"Good. I'll book a flight to-"

"Tokyo."

Minako could imagine the frown on her manager's face.

"Tokyo? I was thinking Sandro Pe."

"I want to go home, Barbara."

"Home?" The woman sounded truly puzzled. "But you _are_ home."

"You know what I mean."

The woman on the other end sighed. "Fine. Tokyo it is."

"Thanks, Babs."

"Yeah, yeah. Just pack."

The singer looked down at the inside of her left wrist and at the tiny tattoo of a heart surrounded by white wings.

Did _she_ know what she meant?

* * *

Minako plastered on a smile as she stepped out of the plane. Hundreds of flashes went off and the roar of the fans was deafening as she walked down the stairs.

Before her feet even touched the ground, arms and hands appeared from all directions, trying to touch her. The police and airport security pushed back the crowd of screaming teenagers and young adults. The blonde knew better than to reach out and touch the hands, but managed to sign a few autographs as she walked down the cleared path, despite the protest of her bodyguards.

After what seemed like hours, the singer was pushed into the waiting limo. Her redhead manager entered a second later, along with two members of her security. The door slammed shut and they pulled away.

"Damn," Babs muttered. "Why couldn't you have picked Sandro Pe?"

Minako rolled her eyes and pulled off her sunglasses. They really weren't needed at three in the morning.

"You were the one that turned this into a publicity trip."

The redhead ignored her client's annoyance and pulled her Palm Pilot from her bag.

"You're here anyway, so you might as well. Besides, people have been saying you've 'forgotten your roots' for a while now."

The star felt a pang of guilt at the statement. It was true. She has forgotten her roots. She had never once returned to Japan since she left all those years ago, although her record sells in Japan rivaled that of the ones in the US. Blue eyes watched the crowd of people screaming her name as the limo pulled away from the airstrip.

"I didn't know so many people would show up," she murmured to herself.

"Of course, they're crazy about you. You're one of their own."

Minako ignored the other woman's tone but not her words. One of their own. She would always be Japanese. Nothing will ever change that.

Minako tossed her bag onto the couch as she entered the large hotel room. The expensive furniture and over the top design didn't amaze her like they once did. She'd seen too much to be impressed.

"Not a bad place, is it?"

The slender woman pulled open the curtains just in time to see the sun rise behind the skyline of Tokyo.

"No, it isn't."

She closed her blue eyes and leaned against the cool glass, basking in the warmth of the sunrise, though she couldn't actually feel it.

"Are you all right?"

The star smiled. "Yes, just a little tired."

"Oh. Go get some sleep."

"I will."

Barbara walked to the nearby kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before turning her sights to her client.

"Babs?"

"Hmm…?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Downstairs."

"Good."

Minako could feel the nervousness radiate off the other woman.

"When and where is my first appearance?"

Barbara sighed. She hated making Minako work, but this was important.

"First we have to speak to Athena and Siren to see which one we'll sign with. No one gets a gig here without one of them."

"Hmm."

"But you should make an appearance at Luna Talks just to announce that you're here."

"All right. When is that?"

"Tomorrow morning. Eight sharp."

"So I have to be up at…?"

"Five."

"All right."

The red-haired woman stared at her client's back. "Should I stay?"

Minako waved her hand dismissively. "No, no. You go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Call if you need anything."

"I know."

The singer heard the door close and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Blue eyes gazed at the skyline and the colors of the sunrise.

"I'm back."

* * *

Minako yawned as she climbed out of bed, heading for the shower and completely ignoring the people in the living room. Half an hour later, she reemerged in a robe, gulping down the coffee that Babs handed her. The scathing liquid burned her mouth and throat as it went down.

"All right, outfit first. Jen?"

A petite woman with spiky black hair pushed over two racks. Minako eyed the clothes, though her mind was on the short stylist. The name Jennifer or even Jen didn't fit her… and those short locks were so much softer than they looked.

Barbara snapped the blonde from her thoughts when she asked her client quite impatiently if she'd wear the black tube top.

"No," the singer responded with a yawn.

"What? Why not? You went to another show in a tube top… blue right?"

Minako giggled when Jen rolled her green eyes behind her manager. The stylist shot her a wink before pulling a white blouse off the rack.

"How about this?"

"Since when has Minako covered up?"

Barbara laughed at the pretty Asian girl that was currently glaring at the singer's wet hair.

"No, I meant – Minako, get up and take off your robe."

The singer matched Jen's smirk with her own as she stood and undid the belt of her white bathrobe. The material slipped off her shoulders, revealing her cleavage and tanned skin before it fell to the ground completely.

Barbara mumbled under her breath as the Asian hairstylist laughed. Jen walked over and handed Minako the blouse. The singer slipped on the top slowly, her eyes never leaving Jen's. The stylist then proceeded to tie the bottom of the top in a knot under Minako's breasts and fixed it to cover them.

Minako stared unabashed into Jen's eyes, her own blue orbs twinkling when the short woman touched her more than necessary.

"Oh, for god's sakes!" Barbara exclaimed before storming out.

The remaining three women stared at the redhead as she made her exit. They then turned their gazes on each other and laughed.

"I swear, we're running out of ways to get rid of her!" Minako said between her giggles. Jen simply chuckled and went to grab a pair of jeans for her employer.

"Doesn't matter," the hairstylist said as she reached for the hairdryer. "As long as you two keep touching and flirting, Babs will always leave."

The singer laughed and put on the tight, faded jeans as she turned to the other Asian girl. "Mei, you just want to watch us."

The hairstylist smiled as her client took off the jeans and slipped into a short jean skirt. "I may be straight, but _any_ girl would be a little gay for you, Mina."

Jen smiled as the blonde singer spun around once. "You look too Southern."

"I am coming back from America."

"You're Japanese," the spiky-haired girl retorted.

"Does that mean I can't go Southern?"

"A Japanese cowboy," Mei said with a goofy grin.

Minako rolled her eyes and grabbed a plaited skirt off the rack.

"Are you doing a Britney now? You look like a Catholic schoolgirl gone bad."

Jen sighed in frustration and glared at the critical Mei.

"I thought she was going for an American look," the fashionista snapped.

"American, not a stereotype of American," Mei replied as she dug through her bag for hair gel.

"Do you want me to do your job?" Jen snapped.

"Enough! God, if I didn't know better, I'd think you two were a married couple," Minako said with an exasperated sigh.

"Me? Married to her?" Jen asked incredulously. "You've got to be joking."

"Fuck you," the annoyed hairstylist growled.

"All right, you two!"

The two turned to the singer, who had just put on a flowing blue skirt that reached her ankles. The two arguing women studied her before Jen nodded.

"Good. A pair of straw sandals should go great with that."

Minako sat down as a handsome man slipped in, grinning widely.

"How are my three favorite girls?"

He was met with silence as Jen and Mei continued to glare at one another. He rolled his eyes and looked at his employer.

"They have a fight again?"

"Of course," Minako replied as Mei started drying her hair.

"Going for a natural look?" The African American young man asked as he grabbed some foundation.

"I had to pick something, Patrick, or else they would've killed each other."

The blonde star felt her hairstylist tug on her hair and remembered why she liked to stay on Mei's good side.

"I swear you two are like sisters!" The makeup artist laughed.

"I'd ask my parents to disown me if that were true," Jen said, coming back with a pair of straw sandals.

"Good. I get the inheritance then," Mei replied dryly.

Patrick laughed again and shook his head. The three working on the blonde silence as Barbara stepped back into the room. She took a seat and began running through the list of questions Luna would most likely ask the singer. The gorgeous blonde simply nodded without paying her manager much attention – she'd heard the questions hundreds of times before. There was nothing she hasn't been asked.

"Wait, the interview will be in Japanese, right?"

Jen snorted as quietly as she could. Mei and Patrick just smirked at the exasperated look on the stylist's face.

"Course, Babs," the green-eyed woman said dryly. "We are in Japan."

Barbara ignored the teasing and stared at Minako with a frown. "You do remember how to speak Japanese, right, Mina?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No shit, Babs, I'm Japanese."

"Yes, well, you haven't been here in six years."

The blonde shrugged and stood when Patrick finished her makeup by applying some clear lip-gloss.

"Some things you never forget."

* * *

Minako felt nervous. She hasn't felt nervous before an interview in years. But then again, it's never been a show in Japan… her first appearance as a star in her home country.

She heard Japanese spoken all around her and took a deep breath. She was Minako Aino. She was Japanese, no matter how long she's been away. And she could do this.

"Aino Minako!"

The blonde star plastered on a huge smile as she walked onto the stage. The fans went crazy, chanting her name and screaming. The red light on the top of the cameras told her they were on the air. The lights were blinding. She felt her nervousness fade and instincts take over.

The singer waved to the crowd and walked over to the smiling woman standing in front of the couch. She maintained her composure, though inside she was ready to breakdown. She bowed to the talk show host before the other woman asked her to sit. The audience eventually quieted down as Luna smiled at the blonde.

"So, Aino-san," the host said with a grin. "It's great that you're back in Japan! You've been gone for quite a while. Why so long?"

The blonde knew Babs was freaking out right now since she can't understand Japanese. Well, less of a chance that she'd be scolded if she messed up.

"Well, Luna-san," Minako said, the sound of her own voice forming the Japanese a bit of a shock, "I promised myself before I left that I'd make it big in America before I returned. I didn't feel ready before now."

The fans went crazy again as Minako waved. Luna laughed. "Well, by the sound of it, you've done pretty well here, too."

The singer smiled. "I couldn't have done it without the help of the fans, especially those here."

The audience's scream was painful but the blonde was used to it by now.

"Aino-san, let's get down to business. Your fifth album is due to drop in six months. What can you tell us about it?"

"Well," the star began, her smile never wavering, "the album actually includes a few of the songs I wrote before I left Japan. So, the fans will hear a definite influence from the music popular a couple of years ago."

"Oh? And the rest?"

"Well, although I haven't been back for a few years, I've been keeping up with the music and I must confess, my style has definitely been affected. This album will be a return to my roots, so to speak."

Minako realized too late that she had given the host the perfect opportunity and cursed herself.

"Speaking of roots, Aino-san, there's something the fans have been dying to know. On your first CD, 'I've Arrived,' many of the songs, including your hit single 'One of These Days,' are about losing someone you love. In the booklet, you said, and I quote, 'many of these songs are based on my own experiences with someone that meant a lot to me.'"

The singer nodded, biting her cheek as dread filled her. "Yes, that is true. I wrote the songs after someone I cared for very much left."

"So, who is this someone?"

Minako smiled and laughed one of those laughs that were intended to brush off the question. "I'm afraid I can't say."

"Too bad. But is it true that one of the reasons you left Japan was because the relationship didn't work out?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ah. I'm sure the person wished he or she didn't leave now."

Minako only smiled, though she felt like doing anything but.

* * *

Barbara kept talking, though she knew her client wasn't listening. She didn't care, to be honest. How could Minako make such a crucial mistake? She practically fainted when Mei translated what the blonde had said.

She was more worried than anything. The question had never come up in the States since Minako's first album wasn't as carefully scrutinized as her later ones. Who knew that bitch Luna would dig that up?

"Minako? Minako!"

The blonde turned to her manager, blue eyes far off. "Yeah?"

Barbara sighed and took off her glasses. "Have you heard a single word I've said?"

"Of course."

The manager knew that look well, despite the fact that she's rarely seen it. It was the one where her client's lips would form that small, warm smile of hers, though her eyes would harden and darken to the point they became sapphires. So, the older woman let the subject drop. "Should I rent a studio for you here? Or do you want to wait until we go back to the States?"

The blonde's eyes softened at the mention of her music. "Here. There's only six months left."

Barbara nodded while her client looked out the window. Minako watched the streets go by inside the stretch limo. She was separated from this world and yet still a small part of it.

_She _had told her that once. _She_ told Minako to ease off in her relentless pursuit for a career. The world's a much large place than any of them really knew, _she_ had said. The blonde's own dreams and aspirations were only part of the sphere that was made up of everyone's hopes.

_Her_. There was always only _her_. Only _she_ could make Minako feel special and remind her that she was only one person in the world full of billions at the same time. Only _she_ could make the star feel like a child and a mature woman.

_She_ was a contradiction all in herself.

And she came up for the first time since Minako became a star today. The singer didn't know whether to be angered or glad that the world never knew about someone who was at one point the center of the world for their idol. Minako was a goddess to many, but the blonde had no religion. _She_ had been her religion, _she_ was all the singer had.

The blue eyes continued to watch the street as the car started to move after the light turned green. That's when she saw it.

"Stop the car!"

The driver barely had time to react as Minako threw open the door and jumped out. She ignored her manager's confused screams and the cars honking as she ran to the sidewalk.

She saw _it_. The long, black hair that shone deep purple like a raven's wing on a sunny day like today. It was just a flash but it was her hair. It was _her_ hair.

There! Another flash of raven, going into that store!

The blonde took off, her athletic background and concert regiment keeping her in perfect shape for darting through the crowded streets of Tokyo. She threw apologies half-heartedly over her shoulder at those she plowed into but she didn't care. She had to catch _her_.

Minako looked around the second she burst into the store. Where was she?

"Oh my god! IT'S AINO MINAKO!"

The scream of a young girl snapped the singer back into reality. She was in a music store, without sunglasses or a cap… shit.

Her security team arrived just as the fans started to mob her. Even as people tugged and pulled on her, she tried desperately to catch one more glance of those black locks.

"Minako! We have to get you out of here!"

The star barely registered Barbara's frantic voice and barely felt the fans touching her. As her bodyguards escorted her out, her blue eyes searched the store.

'**Let me see it just **_**once**_** more.'**

**

* * *

**

Barbara cursed as she slammed the door shut. Her client ignored her rage and walked over to the window, pulling open the curtains to stare at the city.

The redhead threw her purse onto the coffee table, barely sparing a prayer that her phone was intact. Then again, her phone wouldn't count for shit if Minako wasn't. The agent turned her gray eyes to the silent figure of her client. She usually wasn't quiet, not even after a close encounter like that one…

It was her. Minako was sure of it. She knew that hair. After all, she did spend much of her time running her fingers through the silky strands…

Maybe that's why she's never dated women with hair as long as that. Past the waist, rolling in black waves off her shoulder…

The blonde shook her head. Maybe it wasn't _her._ She was in Japan and lots of girls had long black hair.

'**No, it was. I know it.'**

"Minako, what the hell were you thinking?"

The woman didn't turn, though her attention turned to the pressing matter at hand: the pissed redhead.

"I wasn't really thinking."

"Obviously!"

Silence settled over the room after the older woman's scream. Babs ran a hand through her hair. "That was stupid and dangerous! _Very_ dangerous! You were almost hit by several cars and if the security team didn't get to you…" Barbara shuddered at the thought.

"Babs," Mina said as she turned, smiling. "I'm fine. See? Unharmed!"

The manager sighed and closed her eyes. Something was so very off here. Coming to Tokyo was a bad idea. But even she could see how much Minako had to return, to come back to her native land.

"Fine. I have a meeting tomorrow with Siren Agency. So, you have the rest of the day and tomorrow off."

"Siren? What about Athena?"

"Athena is geared more towards actors. Siren, as the name suggests, is more focused on musicians."

Minako nodded before she turned to look out the window once again. "Babs?"

"Hm?"

"Can I go out tomorrow?"

The redhead frowned. And have a repeat of today? No way in hell!

"I want to visit my old haunts."

Argh. How would she deny Minako _that_? Damn her. "I don't like it, but if you want. Bring George and Brad with you, at least."

Minako smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"So, George, where does Mina wanna go today?"

The man reading the paper looked at the impatient man playing with the chain hanging from his belt.

"No idea. She wanted to go out was all Babs said."

"Oh," Brad said as he sat back. Knowing Mina, she wouldn't be up for another three or four hours.

Just then, both men saw a blonde blur shoot out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Instead of the usual sound of their client drawing a bath, they heard the shower running. Brad looked over at his equally surprised partner. One of the rules was that Minako didn't move very quickly before ten in the morning. _This_ was weird.

"Well," George said as he folded his paper. "We're in for a strange day."

Minako walked into the Crown Arcade, looking around to find that nothing has changed. Just like most places she's been to.

She had gone to her old high school first. She saw the tree under which she, Ami, Makoto and Usagi used to eat lunch. She saw the gym, where she spent many hours practicing as the captain of the volleyball team. The principal was still the same man, kind but strict. He welcomed her back warmly, treating her as if she were just another graduate returning to the school for a visit…

_Minako walked the halls at a comfortable pace next to the middle-aged man. The students were all outside, enjoying the nice, spring weather. That meant she wasn't going to be mobbed._

_The pair entered one of the empty classrooms and the blonde felt a pang of nostalgia hit her. She walked over to a desk in the back and sat down._

_It was strange, being here again. She was no longer the hopeful teenager she used to be. She was 23-years-old and her dream had come true._

_Her fingers caressed the smooth top of the desk, then the side, then the bottom…_

_Her hand stopped when she felt an indentation in the surface. Her eyes widened with surprise as she went on her knees and crawled under the small table. She looked up and gasped. _

_The memory played in her mind, and Minako could practically see the ghost of her younger-self run into the classroom, giggling as she did. Everyone was out, so it was the perfect time to-_

"_Mina, wait up."_

_The blonde shook her head, fighting back a giggle at the annoyed voice. She felt a soft hand grab her wrist and pull her against the person she tried to run from. Before she could protest, a pair of soft lips descended upon hers, banishing all other thoughts save the kiss._

_Both of them were breathless when they parted. Minako grinned._

"_I want to tell everyone I love you."_

"_Mina, that's not possible."_

"_Fine. I'll carve it into a desk."_

_The teenager stepped away and grabbed a pen before heading to her desk._

"_Mina, that's vandalism. You can get suspended."_

"_I'll just carve it someone no one can see."_

"_Mina…"_

"_Oh, hush you."_

"_What if someone comes back?"_

"_I'll be done before anyone comes."_

"…"

"_Oh, come on."_

_A soft sigh, followed by a reluctant, "fine."_

_The singer bit her bottom lip as she stared at the carving more than six years after she first vandalized the desk. It was a small heart with the initials M and-_

"_Minako? Barbara called," Brad said from the doorway._

_Blue eyes blinked, clearing the memories before the star climbed out from under the desk._

George guided his client to a booth and sat down across from her, making room for Brad on his side. A waitress walked over and asked for their orders.

"Burger, fries and a Coke," Brad ordered.

"Same," George said as he muffled a yawn.

"Chocolate milkshake, onion rings, fries, bacon cheeseburger and chicken nuggets."

The waitress nodded, though she gave the blonde a weird look, and walked away.

"What are you," George teased, "a bottomless pit?"

Minako closed her eyes and smiled softly.

_Minako made a face when a blonde with pigtails stuffed two more cookies into her mouth. A look around the room told her everyone else was disgusted as well._

"_Usagi, it's a wonder you're not a balloon, you bottomless pit."_

_Eager blue eyes turned to the girl standing at the door, a cocky smirk on those kissable lips and a devious twinkle in her eyes._

"_You're such a meanie!" Usagi whined._

_Everyone just laughed as the teenager walked into the room, taking her normal seat across from Minako. The blonde felt annoyance and disappointment stir in her as usual, but it disappeared when her girlfriend sent her a small but genuine smile and a wink._

_She had a goofy grin on her face for the rest of the day._

The food arrived and Minako, in true Usagi manner, wolfed it down at lightning speed. Brad and George ignored their client's appetite, used to seeing the slender woman eat so much.

The singer finished in no time and looked around the Crown Arcade once again. There were the racing games where a tall, handsome blonde had creamed her. A new group of girls were giggling and laughing in _their_ old booth. Were they discussing what _they_ talked about? Perhaps. Maybe some of what they talked about was too strange at times, but boys, clothes and graduating are topics that transcend time.

The three left the arcade after finishing their food and walked down the block. George and Brad paused when their employer stopped, staring at the movie theater across the street. Without a word, the star crossed the street, causing the two bodyguards to scramble after her.

Minako stared at the movie theater, eyes half closed. This was where they had their first date…

_A wheezing teenager ran through the streets, trying to avoid the people, who glared at her as she sped past. Oh god, oh god! She was late! Half an hour late! If it were any one else, she wouldn't give a fuck. But this __wasn't__ anyone else! This was __her__._

_Minako slid to a stop when the traffic light turned green. She was just one block away. Oh, please still be there. She looked down at her watch. Thirty-five minutes late. She looked up at the traffic light just as it turned yellow. Without thinking, she ran into the street, causing several cars to screech to a stop then honk at her. She didn't care._

_The blonde saw her standing there, arms crossed and looking so pretty in a pair of jeans and a blouse. She put on the breaks, only to slide past her date. Minako scrambled to get back, stopping in front of the girl and bowing repeatedly._

"_I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I was in the shower for longer than I planned and then my hairdryer broke and I tried to find my mom's but I didn't know where she kept it so I went over to Usa's to use hers and then I realized I left my purse at home and-"_

_The blonde stopped when a slender hand reached over and removed a leaf from her golden mane. Minako blinked as she stared at her date, afraid that she really __was__ that angry._

"_Your hair's a mess," she said softly._

_Minako blushed. "I ran all the way here."_

"_You must be thirsty. Let's go to the Crown. The movie started a while ago."_

"_I really am sorry-"_

"_It's fine, Mina. I'm just happy nothing happened to you. I was getting paranoid."_

_The blonde blushed again before grinning at the faint coloring on her date's face. She wrapped her arms around the other girl's arm, resting her head against the slim shoulders as they headed for the Crown._

The star shook her head as she smiled. So, their first date hadn't gone as planned. They did have fun though.

Brad opened the car door for his employer before getting into the passenger side up front. George pulled the car away from the curb and headed back to the hotel. Minako stared out the window. There was the bus stop where they shared their first kiss. And the ice cream stand they always went to. The park where the whole group spent many happy afternoons and where she would watch the sunset with her…

She couldn't. She couldn't go back to the hotel without going to one more place.

George was surprised when the singer told him to turn back. What the hell?

Minako walked up the steps, the memories coming back to her with a vengeance. How well she knew these steps and those trees and that sign…

She had told her bodyguards to wait in the car, much to their annoyance. But she had to do this alone. Her feet carried her to a worn side path, the still closed sakura blossoms on either side. The gentle breeze ruffled her hair and pulled on her cargo pants. The smell of the grass and blooming flowers surrounded her. Not unlike _her_ smell.

The blonde bit her lip. This was stupid. She couldn't even _think_ of her name, much less say it. She always just thought of her, too afraid to remember her name or let it roll off her tongue. She didn't deserve that. She deserved so much more. More than to be forgotten by the singer, by the girl that swore she would love her forever.

The pink lips parted, suddenly dry. The singer inhaled, the name on the tip of her tongue.

"Well, look at what the spring brought back."

Cerulean eyes widened as shock froze her in place. No, it wasn't possible. It… _couldn't_ be her_._

But it had to be. That easy drawl, the confidence… the melodious sound that sent shivers down her spine…

Minako turned slowly, dread and anticipation replacing the shock. Her stomach dropped to her feet when she set eyes on the woman standing behind her.

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe and most definitely couldn't believe who she saw. So she did what she was going to do before _she_ had showed up. She whispered her name.

"Rei."

* * *

I've been thinking about picking up this story again for a while, but some of the existing parts really bothered me. So, I've decided to revise everything. Some revisions will be very minor, like the changes to this chapter. Others will be a little more noticeable. Once the revisions are done, I'll post new chapters.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If I had come up with this stuff, Minako and Rei would be canon.


	2. Jar of Hearts

"And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back."

- "Jar of Hearts," Christina Perri

* * *

Lavender eyes opened and the young woman stretched, basking in the warmth of her covers and the sunlight pouring into the room.

Slowly, she slipped out of bed, heading for the adjacent bathroom. Within half an hour, she stepped out of her room and into the long hallway. She walked down the hall and slid open the rice paper door, quickly putting on her shoes.

A man with unruly black hair and thick bangs that covered his eyes was sweeping the floor, dressed in the traditional robe of a Shinto priest.

"G'morning, Yuuchiro."

"Good morning, Rei!" He greeted with a huge grin. "You're up earlier than usual."

The woman frowned slightly at the reminder. There was a reason she was up early. "I figured I'd head down to the office early to get a head-start on today's work."

The priest just laughed and waved goodbye as the raven-haired woman walked down the steps. She hailed a cab and got in, giving the driver the address of the office. Lavender eyes looked out the window. The sun was barely up.

Speaking of which, the reason why she was up already. She didn't like lying to Yuuchiro, but she didn't want to worry him. She was roused from her sleep last night – not by Yuuchiro's singing, not by the phone nor by a bad dream. It was because of a feeling.

That's right, a feeling. She found herself pulled from sleep at three in the morning with sweat running down her face. Her sleepy mind tried to grasp the reason for her awakening when she felt it.

Warmth and very familiar presence that radiated power. But it couldn't be. Only one person had that aura and she hasn't been in Japan for six years. But she knew she felt it. Hino Rei was a miko after all and she trusted her instincts. Even if it meant the impossible had happened and _she_ was in Tokyo.

'**Don't think about this, Hino. Actually, don't think about **_**her**_**.'**

The dark-haired woman shook her head. This was utter foolishness. Trusting her instincts aside, it was illogical for her to be back in Japan. She had such a nice life as a star in America, why return?

Besides, even if she _was_ back, why should it matter to her? They were no longer a couple. So what if it's never actually been said that they were over? _Nothing's_ been said, honestly, but the relationship was _definitely_ over. And her many flings and lovers were the perfect evidence. A singer here, an actress there, a businessman somewhere in between…

Her career could be charted by whom she went out with when each song came out. And they were both long lists…

'**You're being stupid. She left six years ago and she's never returned. She's not **_**going**_** to come back at all. You have no reason to want her to, remember?'**

Part of her knew that was a lie. After all, so many things between them had been left unsaid.

'**Perhaps it's better that way.'**

Rei didn't know who she was fooling as she stepped out of the cab.

The miko stepped out of the elevator. She had changed her mind about going to work early and ended up curling up with a book at a nearby café. Ah, the influence of Mizuno Ami…

The desks were surprisingly empty but a look at the clock told her that everyone was probably crowding in front of the T.V. watching 'Luna.' It was 8:30 so the featured guest should be on right about now.

Rei walked by the conference room to find everyone squished as close as possible around the projector. She sighed softly and started to walk away when she heard it.

"Aino Minako!"

Lavender eyes widened and her lips parted while time itself seemed to slow, causing her own movements to stretch on for hours.

No, it couldn't be. She couldn't be back. She _couldn't_ have been right.

"Well, Aino-san, it's great that you're back in Japan. You've been gone for six years! Why so long?"

The miko turned slowly, raven locks flying as her eyes sought out the screen on which the show was being projected.

And there she was, Aino Minako, in all her glory on the white sheet of plastic – as beautiful as ever.

The years had increased her beauty, actually, the barely there baby fat of 17 now completely gone, leaving behind a lean and gorgeous face with a familiar warm smile and twinkling blue eyes. Her posture projected both confidence and ease as she spoke to Luna. Her long legs were crossed as she leaned slightly toward the host, engaging the other woman fully.

Rei felt like someone just knocked the breath out of her.

She was back.

Rei stormed into her office, slamming her door shut as she shed her light jacket. Well, more like threw it on the floor before stalking over to the glass wall. She pulled open the shades, the morning light streaming in and bathing her in soft tones of yellow and orange.

Damn it, she was back. Back in Japan. Back in _Tokyo_. Why was this happening? The miko's been fine without her, without the reminders. Damn it all.

The door opened and the woman was in no mood to turn around and plaster a fake smile on her face.

"So, I see you've heard."

The dry statement did not improve Rei's mood. Quite the opposite, actually.

"No shit."

The heels of the intruder's shoes clicked as she walked across the hardwood floor. "So?"

"So what?"

The person sighed and Rei could detect the faint scent of peaches. She felt more than heard the other woman approach and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Completely understandable."

"At least something is," the miko mumbled distastefully.

Her response was a brief snort. After a few moments of silence, her companion turned and started to leave. She paused by the door, looking over her shoulder. "You know what this means, Rei."

The miko nodded. Once she was sure the other woman was gone, she closed her eyes and let her shoulders slump.

"Aino Minako…"

Lavender orbs opened and Rei shut the blinds roughly.

"Why are you back?"

The raven-haired woman growled in annoyance and pushed her chair away from the desk. She turned and looked out the window at the Tokyo skyline. It's eleven in the afternoon and for the past two hours, she's been trying to get work done but to no avail. Nothing! Her mind kept wandering back to Minako.

Her eyes closed and a hand reached up to massage her temple. This. Was. Insane.

She opened her eyes and looked at the phone. Maybe she could call someone…

No, no. Everyone was far too busy to listen to her rant about the reappearance of her ex and her slow descent into madness.

'**You can do this, Hino. Just read through a couple of documents and that'll get your mind off of her.'**

She sighed and went back to the papers in front of her. It took her ten minutes before she realized she'd read the same sentence three dozen times.

"Fuck it."

She picked up the phone and dialed a well-memorized number. The phone rang twice before a female voice with a thick British accent picked up and spoke to her in English.

"Good afternoon, London Memorial Hospital, how can I help you?"

"Hello. Can you please dial the extension 2244 for me?"

"Of course. Just a moment please."

There was a soft click and a few seconds of silence before the miko heard ringing. She crossed her fingers, hoping she'd be there.

"Dr. Mi-"

"Hey, it's me," Rei interrupted in Japanese.

"Rei?"

The miko sighed in relief at the soft voice that pronounced her name with a hint of an English accent.

"Rei? Are you there?"

The accent disappeared when the speaker switched to Japanese. The miko smiled.

"Yes, Ami, I'm here."

The faint clicking of a keyboard reached her ears.

"I haven't caught you at a bad time, have I?"

"No, actually. It's been a slow day."

Rei chuckled and relaxed in her chair. "Considering you're a doctor, I'd say that's a good thing."

The blue-haired woman on the line laughed softly. Silence followed.

"Rei, you didn't call me to say 'Hi', did you?"

The lavender-eyed woman sighed softly and leaned forward on her desk. "Perhaps I did. Maybe I was hoping to catch you in bed."

Ami snorted uncharacteristically. "You know it's two in the afternoon here. And you did call me at the hospital and not at home."

"Ah, you're right."

Silence again. Rei could imagine Ami frown and narrow her eyes slightly in annoyance.

"Rei-"

"She's back."

The miko felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Who's back?"

There was another pause.

"Rei-"

"Minako."

Neither of them spoke. The miko could practically see the shocked and puzzled expression on her friend's face. She could hear the gears turning in that brilliant mind of hers, piecing everything together and trying to make sense of that she'd just been told.

"How do you know?"

The question eased the miko's tension. Ami, ever the skeptic.

"I saw her on television today."

"Rei, she's always on T.V."

"On Luna?"

"Oh."

Oh. A simple 'oh.' It did not fit Mizuno Ami at all and perhaps that reaction summed up how surprising the event was far better than Rei's.

"When did she come back?"

"Last night."

"How do you know?"

The miko licked her lips. "I felt her."

"You _felt_ her?"

"Yes, I felt her, Ami. I _felt_ her. I felt her aura the second she stepped off that plane last night at three."

"How do you know it was her?"

"Ami, I'm a freaking miko!"

The young doctor did not respond as Rei sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm also her ex-girlfriend."

A sigh came from the other end.

"So, what do we do?"

Rei arched a brow at the question, even though she knew her friend could not see it. "We? What do you mean, 'we?'"

"_We_ have to do something."

"No, _we_ don't."

"The day's drawing closer."

"That's Usagi's job," the miko whispered heatedly.

"Rei, it's our duty."

"Apparently that meant squat to her."

'_**I**_** meant squat to her.'**

"She's your ex."

"I think that's more than enough reason to stay away."

Ami sighed, her patient dwindling. "You're being foolish-"

"No," Rei snapped back, "you are. I'm not going to go back to her like a dog and beg to talk about this. She ran away from it. From _us_."

Ami wasn't sure which 'us' Rei meant, but knew better than to ask. She understood her friend's reluctance – really she did. But, sometimes, personal feelings just don't matter when there's a bigger picture. And damn, was there a bigger picture right now.

"Rei, I know she hurt you. I _know_. But this isn't only about you and her. _This_ is something so much greater and more important."

The miko's growl of anger and sigh of relenting mixed, resulting in a kind of pathetic whimper. The young doctor felt guilt swell up inside of her. "You don't have to do it now. Just know you might have to soon. I'll talk it over with Mako."

"Fine."

"Rei-chan, sorry but I have to go."

"I should too. Tell Makoto I said hi?"

"Will do."

"Bye, Ames."

"Bye, Rei," the young woman hesitated. "Take care of yourself."

The miko said nothing and hung up.

The good thing was, she told someone and so the pressure was off. On the other hand, Ami reminded her of the fact that not only will she eventually _have_ to see Minako again when **the** day arrived, she might have to talk to her even before that. Damn it.

Rei sighed and leaned back in her chair, eyes closed. See her, face to face. No way in Hell. If she _had_ to talk to her, she'll contact the blonde by phone. That'll push actually seeing her back a few years. She hoped.

Either way, she'll be damned if she went looking for her before she had to. This time, Rei was going to play by her own rules.

* * *

The young miko walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, heading for her favorite Chinese restaurant for lunch. She was going to relax, feed herself good food and go back to work, ready to actually be _productive_ this time.

Hino Rei has never felt completely at ease in the big city. She's always preferred the quiet life in the country or the relaxed atmosphere of the suburbs. But that didn't mean she didn't appreciate big cities in all their splendor. The beauty of the skyscrapers and the ability to find almost anything were just a few of the perks.

Though, the amount of people did get on her nerves at times. Like now during lunch hour. Everyone's running around, trying to get to his or her destination. But today, or at least right now, she didn't mind even that. It was sort of nice blending into a crowd and disappearing in the throng of faces. It was enough to make you forget you're an individual, that you have your own thoughts and worries. For now, that was comforting.

Rei passed the large record store, a block away from her destination, and watched the people go in and out. She needed to pick up a CD later. She was almost at the restaurant when she felt it. No, felt _her_.

Coming ever closer. Her lavender eyes scanned the streets, trying to pinpoint the exact location only to realize it was moving too fast for her to be on foot. The young woman stiffened when she saw the black limo and her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Oh no… not possible.

On instincts, Rei turned and started walking in the direction from which she came. She ignored the looks she got and picked up her speed. She knew how sharp Minako's eyes were and she'll be damned if she gives the blonde a chance to see her face in the crowd. Minako always looked out the window when riding in a car.

Suddenly, she heard the screeching of tires and the honking of several horns. A faint 'Minako!' reached her ears.

Fuck, she did see her.

Rei picked up the pace again, her mind reeling for a way out. She was closing in. Damn, was she **running**?

The music store appeared and the miko almost jumped. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and kept her head down. Minako was so close…

The raven-haired woman stepped into the store and instinctively climbed the stairs that led to the second floor. Seconds later, she felt Minako enter as well and allowed herself to look from behind a column.

There she was, in flesh and blood. It's one thing to know she was there and to feel her, it's another thing to _see_ her.

Aino Minako was a masterpiece of rosy cheeks and sharp blue eyes – created to be worshipped. Her beauty awed everyone to have ever laid eyes on her, mesmerizing the mind and enchanting the soul. Her sun-kissed locks shone like spun gold even under the harsh florescent lighting of the store, though it was longer than Rei remembered. She grew out her bangs, which framed her lovely face and drew your attention immediately there.

The plump, pink lips looked as kissable, if not more so, than before. She was taller, though that might just be the sandals. She was in the same outfit she wore on Luna, and Rei was stuck again by how the projection did her no justice.

The image on the screen didn't capture her aura, a pulsing, lively orange that radiated with power and confidence. It didn't allow the viewers to experience the warmth of her presence and the excitement that only Minako could project. An excitement like the buzz of a sugar high and adrenaline rush combined.

But most of all, images could never reproduce the intensity and power of those baby blues. Eyes that seem to shine a light so bright it was blinding.

Rei felt more than a bit worried as time sped up again and someone realized Aino Minako was in the store. A music store, to make things worse. Her hand gripped the column as the crowd rushed towards the blonde.

But even as hands tugged on the star and threatened to tear her apart, her eyes continued to scan the store. Rei watched as the singer's security finally arrived and began escorting her out. As the blue eyes continued to roam the crowd, their eyes met for a split second and the miko was forced to lock her knees to keep them from buckling.

In that one moment, Rei gazed into the eyes of the woman she hasn't seen for years. In that single glance, she saw everything she had seen when she was fourteen: the strength, the determination, the hope and confidence.

But she also saw what she hadn't expected to see nine years ago, and expected to see even less now: the loneliness, the self-doubt and the fear.

The very things that made her fall in love with Aino Minako.

* * *

Rei felt like a caged animal as she paced. Maybe that's why the whole office was avoiding her.

'**Calm down, Hino. They've done nothing to you. Don't take it out on them.'**

Just then the phone rang, causing her to jump. She growled, angry at the phone, Minako, herself and whoever was calling.

"Fuck it," she mumbled before grabbing the receiver.

"Hello?" She barked.

"Whoa, did I catch you at a bad time?"

Rei calmed upon hearing the familiar voice. "Makoto."

"Hey, Rei-chan," the brunette greeted cheerfully. "What's got you so wound up?"

Before she could stop herself, the miko told her friend everything, from sensing Minako to the music store.

"Wow," Makoto said at the end. "Ami told me Mina was back and I knew something was going to happen but I didn't expect things to go so quickly."

"You can't run from destiny, eh?" Rei asked sarcastically, her voice taking on a bitter and hurt quality that made her friend want to pound Minako into the floor.

"No, Rei, you can't. Whether you like it or not, you two are bound by a destiny far greater than what emotions and will alone can conquer."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We've all seen proof of that destiny, all right?"

Makoto sighed and searched her brain for a way to help her friend.

"Rei," she started quietly, "it'll all work out."

"Maybe in Usagi's fairytale, but not in mine."

"Rei… oh yeah. The other reason I called you."

The miko arched a brow and sighed softly. "Yeah?"

"I'm thinking about asking Ami to marry me."

Rei's jaw dropped as she leaned back to sit on her desk but managed to miss it completely. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. She groaned softly and sat up, rubbing her back.

"Rei? You okay? What happened?"

The dark-haired woman glared at her desk as she slowly stood. "Let's just say gravity got to me."

Makoto opened her mouth to comment when she was cut off by Rei.

"Really? You're going ask her to marry you? Wow! I didn't think you'd get married first!"

The brunette blushed and played with her hair, thankful that her friend couldn't see her. "I know it's early. I mean, Ami just finished medical school last year and it's her first year working. The restaurant is doing great but its grand opening was just a few months ago. We haven't even been living together for two years yet-"

"Mako?"

The brunette stopped mid-rant. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Silence.

"Of _course_ Ami will marry you. No, it's _not_ too early. She loves you and you love her. You two are perfect for each other! I just always thought Usa and Mamoru would marry first, you know?"

Makoto laughed, both at her own foolishness and the amused tone of Rei's voice. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Rei. I always thought so too. But you know, it just seems right to do it now. I have a feeling."

The miko smiled softly, glad to hear Makoto so happy and content. Part of her couldn't help but feel envious.

"Well, I guess a lot of things _are_ set in stone, Rei-chan. But at the same time, a lot of things _aren't._"

Lavender eyes closed as a small smile touched the ruby lips.

"I guess so."

* * *

Everything went smoothly for Rei after the phone call. She'd taken the rest of afternoon off and spent most of the day in a hot bath with a book. She returned to the office the next morning, ready to put everything behind her. She even managed to catch up on all of the work she didn't finish because of Minako.

Speaking of Minako.

The miko didn't mind the idea of the idol in the same city as her too much, anymore. Tokyo was huge. So, they happened to cross paths (sort of) yesterday. But that was just a coincidence and it most likely wouldn't happen again.

"Hey, Hino."

The young woman looked up to see a beautiful woman sitting in the chair across from her. Once again, she managed to get into her office and sit without Rei's notice. It used to drive the miko insane – how did this woman manage to get past her senses? Now? Well, she's learned to accept that it was just one of the many mysteries she knew she'd never solve.

"So, Utena, what do you need?"

The woman in the black business suit shrugged.

"Just wanted to see if you finished with the Kiro file yet."

"Ah… not yet. Almost done."

The shorter woman nodded and regarded Rei with her intense brown eyes. The priestess looked up from the document seconds later and met the gaze of her superior.

"Yes?"

"You know, Rei, I've always supported you, even when everyone thought your ideas and plans were completely off. As the reward for my loyalty, your plans and _you_ have always come out on top. You know I'll be there for you through thick and thin."

The woman paused, seemingly to choose the worlds. Rei arched a brow and leaned on her elbows, wondering where she was going with this. "And considering what happened with Aino…"

The miko unconsciously stiffened.

"I can understand your reaction. But we… _I_ expect nothing but for you to conduct yourself in a professional manner despite your personal life. Now, it's understandable to have a bad day or to let your emotions get the better of you, but yesterday was unacceptable."

Lavender eyes closed and the woman nodded curtly. She had a job to do, regardless of what Minako did to her. And she couldn't lose this job.

"All right, now that that's settled," the shorter woman said as she stood, "get back to work, Pyro."

She walked towards the door but Rei couldn't let her go just yet.

"Utena?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Utena turned and shot Rei a quick smile before walking out. The senshi of fire smiled and leaned back in her chair.

Everything will be just fine.

* * *

Rei breathed in deeply, the fragrance of grass and blooming flowers filling her senses. It was a beautiful spring day. Perhaps she'll have lunch at the Crown Arcade and take the rest of the day off again. She could sure use the rest.

She stepped into the familiar place and sat down at the counter. A waitress asked her for her order and she figured she'd let nostalgia dictate that, too. As she looked around, she knew she looked completely out of place in her stone gray business suit. Oh well, not her problem.

As she ate her meal, a group of giggling girls walked in, out of classes early so it seemed. They sat down at a booth, _their_ booth, as Rei took in their grins, mischievous eyes and heard their laughter. She couldn't help but remember a time when she and the others used to do all of that.

Remember how they'd sit at the shrine in her room and talk about the most random things, from boys to the future to shopping. She was happiest then.

Not to say she wasn't happy now. She loved her job and the unexpected direction her life has taken. But it's not the same. Not with Ami and Makoto in England, Usagi in America with Mamoru, Hotaru in college in China and Haruka and Michiru touring all the time. Setsuna was living in Tokyo, but was often busy or at the Gates of Time.

She wished it could be like the past – just the five of them studying at the shrine and the Outers preparing a feast at the mansion for them all. No test was too hard, no day too bad and no youma was too strong when they were together.

Rei finished her burger and fries before she even realized, and left after paying. As she crossed the street, she was too busy admiring what a wonderful day it was to notice the black car that pulled up in front of the Crown Arcade or to feel that pulsing aura.

"Yuuchiro-kun! I'm home!"

The shaggy-haired man appeared and grinned widely at the woman that just made her way up the long flight of stairs.

"Rei-chan! You're home early!"

The miko gave the older man a smile and nodded. "Took the rest of the day off again."

"About time you got some rest!"

Rei chuckled and looked around to see if there was anything she could do.

"Hmm… I think I'm going to take a nap. Call me if you need anything?"

Yuuchiro nodded as Rei made her way to her room.

Rei sighed when she entered her room, stripping out of her suit and into a pair of shorts and a white Tee. Yuuchiro-kun was the priest now and there was no need for her to do anything around the shrine now that they've hired someone to help out in the afternoon.

So, she was going to relax. She sat down on her bed and grabbed a magazine from off the floor. She'll clean her room later.

"Rei-chan?" Came Yuuchiro's trembling voice.

The miko sat up, disappointed that she was interrupted already.

"Yes?"

"Rei-chan, I think you better come out."

The confused woman rose and stepped out, only to find the Shinto priest fidgeting.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I just saw Minako."

Rei stiffened as her thoughts came to a crashing halt. No way. She couldn't… it was impossible.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Positive. I saw her come up the stairs."

Before Rei knew what she was doing. She found herself walking outside. Her thoughts were a mess.

Why was she here? Better question, why was _she_ going to find her? She should go back inside and pretend Yuuchiro never told her. That would be the smart thing to do. Avoid her until the last, possible moment. She thought she'd decided to do that. Minako had left her, not the other way around.

But the singer was here, which meant she wanted to see her. Right?

Rei could feel her aura as she continued down the path.

'**God, Aino, what the hell are you doing here? What do you want to prove? That you can revisit the past without hurting? Well, I can't.'**

The miko stopped when she saw the figure framed by the closed sakura blossoms on either side of the path. The golden mane was tied back with a red ribbon, just like in the old days.

Rei couldn't think, couldn't breath. Dear lord, she must be insane.

Nonetheless, she took a deep breath and forced her voice to contain the confidence she didn't have and to maintain that bored drawl while her heart pounded.

"Well, look what the spring brought back."


	3. White Flag

"And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on... "

- "White Flag," Dido

* * *

"You still remember my name, I'm honored."

Rei's bitterness snapped Minako from her shock. Dread washed, no, crashed into her like a tidal wave as she realized she was standing before the woman she had hurt beyond comprehension. Suddenly, all the glamour and fame she had earned seemed completely insignificant.

The miko tried to calm her speeding heart. Of all the ways she thought they'd meet again, Minako standing there gaping at her like a fish wasn't one of them. It did, however, make her feel triumphant. She had the upper hand. For how long was a different story.

"Are you going to say something or just continue to gape?"

The singer winced, unable to stop herself. How well she knew the taunting and the anger hidden behind the sweet voice dripping with venom. For years it had been directed at youma, then boys that treated Minako like trash, and finally those who didn't approve of their relationship. But never had the blonde been on the receiving end. It cut deeper than anything she's ever known.

"What's wrong, Aino? Thought you'd come sneaking around the shrine but not run into me? Sorry, but things don't always work out the way you want them to."

What Rei said hung in the air, reopening old wounds that had yet to fully heal. Minako couldn't think of a single thing to say, her mind failing her during what she knew to be an important moment.

"Can't think of anything to say without your publicist, agent and personal aid? God, show business must have **really** rotten your brains. After all, you don't have to think for yourself anymore, do you?"

The raven-haired woman didn't know what was coming out of her mouth, but it didn't matter. That hurt look on her ex's face was soothing her shattered pride far better than any of her accomplishments. But to see those blue eyes darken… she'd be a fool to say it didn't pull at her heartstrings.

"Still silent? You are such a fool, Aino. Now, kindly get off my property. You're not welcome here."

One look at the burning lavender eyes convinced Minako that the miko wasn't joking. It's been six years, but Rei still had far more power over her than anyone else in her life ever had, and probably ever will.

Trying to salvage what was left of her dignity, the star walked slowly back up the trail with her head held high. But that meant walking past her ex.

'**She's right,'** Minako thought bitterly. **'I am a fool to think I can come here without seeing her. You don't revisit past haunts without stumbling upon the past itself.'**

The singer dared to look at the miko as she walked past. God, she was still as beautiful as ever. No, she was more beautiful. She had matured a great deal, her body taking on the shape of a woman in her prime. She was lean, but curvy, muscles hidden by her feminine appearance.

Her attire was a simple white baby Tee and a pair of light blue jean shorts. When she was sixteen, the outfit made Rei appear innocent but pretty. Now, she radiated with a kind of natural grace and confidence that made her absolutely ravishing, even in her casual outfit.

Her face was still as perfect as it had been when the singer left. But now she seemed worldlier, her features that of a strong and confident woman who knew just how beautiful she was. Plump lips, a strong nose, high cheekbones and her eyes…

God, her eyes.

Rei's eyes always fascinated her. Part of Minako always felt that Rei should have darker eyes than she actually did. Maybe she just thought that the miko's hard earned wisdom would clash with the brightness of the color. But it never did. Now, there was something much darker, something that extinguished her dreams. There was a sadness that went beyond her loneliness, and Minako saw it all in her eyes.

The star lowered her head when she passed her lover. _Ex-_lover. Ex.

Minako had lost one of the most amazing things she'd ever had. She was a fool to think she could make things right just by going back to a few of the places they used to frequent. It had only made things worse.

Rei's eyes remained straight ahead as her ex passed. The blonde's scent, so achingly familiar yet different, bombarded her senses. She resisted the urge to take a deep breath, to breathe in what used to intoxicate her. The blue eyes that greedily drank in the sight of her meant nothing. They meant everything once, but no more. No more.

The star contemplated breaking into a run the second she passed Rei. Passing her had been a harder task than she thought. It occurred to her to say something now that she wasn't in the direct line of vision of those lavender eyes, but what could she say?

Nothing could make things right. Nothing could undo the damage that's already been done. Nothing could make the hatred in Rei's eyes disappear.

The miko leaned against a tree for support after she was sure the blonde was gone. She released the breath she had been holding, feeling everything wash over her.

Six years. A meeting that took six years in the making.

It was over in less than five minutes.

'**The past doesn't deserve even that much time.'**

Aino Minako was her past. She just happened to exist in the present. That meant nothing. _She_ meant nothing.

'**So why does it hurt?'**

**

* * *

**

Minako felt something against her shoulder and looked over to find Mei's head there. With a motherly smile, she reached over and wiped a bit of dirt off the young woman's cheek.

Sitting across from her, Jen and Patrick weren't in much better shape. The two of them were leaning against each other, eyes closed. Barbara was talking on her cell phone, though more subdued than usual. Even her bodyguards seemed exhausted.

There was a very good reason for that.

She signed a contract with Siren last week, giving all publicity responsibilities to the company. The agency had, in turn, booked her full for her entire trip, which was scheduled to be for one month. She's made more appearances this week than she usually does in a month.

"Okay, time to get ready, everyone," Babs commanded while snapping her fingers.

"One more minute, Mommy," Mei mumbled.

"No, Li Ting Mei. Not later, now."

The Chinese girl grumbled under her breath as she came to. Minako giggled softly at her cursing, which was a mix of Chinese, Japanese, English and Spanish.

As the limo stopped, the occupants saw an endless sea of flashes. The bodyguards positioned themselves, looking at Babs for the signal. The redhead sent one look at her employer. She waved to the security detail when she received a nod.

Rocko, an ex-Pro football player walked out first, his giant stature making it impossible for the cameras in front to get a shot of Minako as she exited the car. The singer's other bodyguards appeared, creating a barrier around the blonde as she headed toward the building.

The Japanese native ignored the questions buzzing around her and the flashes that would have blinded her if not for her sunglasses. A microphone was suddenly shoved in front of her face.

"Aino-san, how do you feel about the fact that your popularity is _dropping_ rather than rising?"

She was saved from having to answer when Brad pushed the reporter back, but the question lingered in her mind. Her popularity was dropping? It couldn't be, right?

The backstage area was a mess when the group arrived. It seemed that the host was out with a bad case of food poisoning and the show was cancelled for the night. Babs was busy calling Siren to tell them the news.

"I say we feed _her_ to the media next time," growled a still groggy Mei as she pointed at the redhead.

The others laughed at the grumpy Chinese girl.

"So, Minako, how was your day off last week?"

The blonde frowned at the reminder of her meeting with Rei. She's managed to keep herself from thinking about that day, from thinking about how beautiful the miko had looked. Not even Catalina could compare with her ex sometimes. While the supermodel was hot as hell and sexy as a bitch, Hino Rei was a beauty few could ever dream of seeing.

Besides, Catalina's been cheapened by her willingness to attach herself to any big name. Rei, no matter what she did, will always be far purer than lowlifes like her.

"Well?" Urged Mei impatiently.

Minako smiled weakly, causing the members of her glamour squad to move in closer.

"It was… something."

Jen arched a brow. "Gotta be more specific than that."

The internationally famous singer sat down on a bench, a far off look in her blue eyes. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as if to ward off bad images.

"I met someone."

Mei brightened immediately, plopping down next to her boss and grinning like there was no tomorrow. She tugged on the blonde's arm.

"Well?"

"Yes, well?" Jen growled, rolling her eyes. "What's so special about this beauty? How's she different from all the girls you've met and took to bed?"

Minako looked up at the frowning face of her stylist, confused beyond reason. Patrick chuckled, draping an arm around the black-haired woman.

"Don't worry, Jen's just jealous."

The spiky-haired Australian pushed his arm off, glowering at the grinning Texan.

"Will you spill already? Who's this new girl?"

The blonde singer sobered, rocking back and forth slightly.

"It's not someone new."

"Damn it," Jen growled softly, her Australian accent slipping through. "Will you make sense?"

Minako swallowed, looking down at her hands.

"It's my ex."

The glamour squad deflated, either rolling their eyes or sighing.

"I thought it was someone important," Mei pouted.

"Just an ex. You have hundreds of those," Patrick teased.

Jen eyed her boss, on whose face a smile had yet to appear. Something was definitely off here.

"No, no, no!" Minako whispered heatedly, standing and pacing about. "This isn't _an_ ex. This is _the _ex."

"_The_ ex?"

The star stopped, leaning against the wall for support as she looked up at the ceiling. Her voice was thick with emotion, something none of her friends were used to.

"She's the one I left behind. She's the one that made me smile when I was down, the one that gave me strength when I was ready to quit. She was with me when I was no one, when the only thing I had was her."

Minako paused to wipe the tears from her cheeks. God, it was about time she admitted everything to someone. How could she think she could forget about Rei? Forget about all she did for her and meant to her?

"She's the one you wrote 'One of These Days' for."

Mei stared with wide eyes when her boss nodded in response to Patrick's question. Wow. Despite what the singer had told Luna the other day, she always thought the song was just a piece written to fill the album, not anything of sentimental value.

"So, you met her again?"

Jen tried to ignore the pang she felt when Minako nodded again. She always knew there was someone her ex-lover treasured beyond anyone and anything in the world. Why wouldn't she be in Japan, the place the blonde left behind?

"And how did that go?"

The crushed look was enough of an answer for Patrick. He really did pity Minako. 'One of These Days' clearly meant so much to his employer/friend. The person it was written for must have been quite special to the blonde.

"So?"

"So what?"

Mei took the singer's hand into her own, smiling with the innocence that she was known for. "Are you going after her?"

Minako paused, the question surprising her more than she wanted to admit. She never even thought of going after Rei, not even once. But even if she did try to get the miko back, the chances were beyond slim.

Besides, who was she to try and rekindle the relationship? She was the one that let the woman go; she didn't have the right to beg for Rei's forgiveness, must less deserve another chance. Whether or not the woman would even _talk_ to her was another (more pressing) issue.

"I don't know."

"Think about it," Mei urged with a reassuring grin.

The singer nodded grimly. "I will."

* * *

Utena opened her brown eyes, trying to blink away the rays of the rising sun. Her shades were open, so that meant…

She looked to her side to find Rei tangled in her sheets and… well, her. The shorter woman sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. What exactly happened?

She remembered Rei calling her at five, shortly after she'd left work. The miko sounded close to hysterical and demanded they go out to dinner together. After eating at a nice French restaurant they frequented, they went to a nearby club. There were drinks and dancing and the rest was a blur.

But judging by the fact that they were both naked, it's safe to say there was sex involved.

Utena sighed and grabbed the remote control for her apartment off the floor, shutting the shades. As the room plunged into darkness, she lay back down and looked up at the ceiling. Rei seemed to sense her movements and snuggled closer. With an adoring smile, the short woman looked over at the sleeping features of her friend.

Being friends with benefits with a beautiful woman like Hino Rei had, well, its benefits. Whenever either of them had a particularly bad day or just felt like spending a night with a friend with no strings attached, they sought out each other. Neither Utena nor the miko had a short supply of suitors, but sometimes it's just better with someone you know.

A soft hand began to lazily caress her stomach, a sign that her bed partner was awake. Brown eyes looked over at the beautiful woman lying on her side to find a pair of sleepy lavender eyes staring back, a somewhat dopey smile on her lovely face. Utena smiled back.

"Good morning."

Rei grinned and pressed her body against her friend's side, face nuzzling the elegant curve of the older woman's neck and her jet-black hair.

"Morning."

The older woman absentmindedly ran her hand up and down her lover's arm, causing the miko to purr softly. The brown-eyed woman chuckled and pulled the spare sheet she kept in bed over their nude bodies.

A few minutes later, Utena couldn't keep in her curiosity anymore.

"So, what caused you to seek refuge in my bed?"

Rei instantly stiffened, causing her friend to sigh softly. Brown eyes sought the scowling face as the miko pulled away.

"Well?"

The younger woman hooded her eyes with her long lashes and rolled on top of her partner, a pleading look in her clouded lavender orbs.

"Can't we just skip this and go back to sex?"

Utena's own eyes closed and she titled back her head, an action that caused a pair of ruby lips to miss their mark and end up kissing the shorter woman's chin instead. Rei paused, leaning back and placing a hand on either side of the black hair topped head.

"You've never cared before," snapped the angry 23-year-old.

"Wrong," the older woman shot back, just as annoyed. "I've always cared. You just never share."

"What do you mean, 'I never share? I tell you everything."

Brown eyes flamed as the petite woman sat up, forcing Rei to back up and sit on her heels.

"You don't tell me _shit_. I know I'll never be as close or trusted as your damn 'Inner Council,' but I'm your friend, too. You think I like being the one you always fuck but open up to? You think I like it? I don't. But what can I do but bear it, hoping you'll someday open up to me?"

Utena jumped out of bed, stalking out of her bedroom. The miko sat there for a minute, stunned, before scrambling after her friend. Too bad her legs were still tangled in the sheets, which forced her to fall quite ungracefully off the bed.

The miko banged on the door of the bathroom, yelling for the other woman to open the door. After a while of continuous knocking, the door suddenly opened, causing Rei to very nearly smack Utena on the head.

The shorter woman glared up at the embarrassed miko, dripping wet. The lavender-eyed woman gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"Can't I take a bath in peace?"

Utena very rarely got angry, as opposed to her younger counterpart, who gets enraged easier than you can say 'shit.' At this moment in time, Rei realized that that was a very, very good thing.

"I'm sorry?"

The wet woman turned, walking back toward her jacuzzi. Her anxious friend stood there, not sure of what to do.

"You might as well join me."

Rei smiled as Utena slipped into the bubbling water. She approached, but sat on the floor instead, watching her bed partner with half-closed eyes.

It took a lot for the brown-eyed woman to explode. Apparently, her actions caused the soft-spoken woman more hurt than she thought. Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned against the tub.

She didn't blame Utena. She knew better than anyone what it felt like to think you're not good enough and that you're only being used. Her boss seemed so much stronger than her at every turn – a mountain in the face of any and all storms. But she had needs like everyone else – she was just as fragile as everyone else. Utena let Rei see all of her hurts and insecurities, but the miko didn't return the favor.

Gentle fingers caressed her shoulder, pressing down lightly but hard enough to cause pain to shoot down that arm. Lavender eyes opened to see Utena gazing in concern at Rei's right shoulder. The miko followed her gaze to find a rather large bruise marring her skin.

"What happened?"

The hot-tempered woman shrugged casually, though she felt a blush coloring her cheeks. "I was rushing after you and… fell off the bed."

Utena's face twisted, caught between guilt, amusement and exasperation. She settled for a small smile and a brief shake of her head.

Rei smiled back, glad to be on the woman's good side, even if it meant a bruised shoulder (and ego).

"I talked Minako yesterday."

The miko could see the shock in her friend's brown eyes. Whether it was because of the news or the fact that she told her, she didn't know.

"What?"

Rei sobered. "She came to the shrine."

One of the reasons she liked Utena as much as she did was because the woman knew when to speak and when to stay silent. This time, she wisely chose to do the latter.

Half an hour later, after the older woman had slipped out of her bath and her houseguest had showered, both got dressed. Of course, finding all of the miko's clothes was a bit of a challenge, but they managed to accomplish the task… eventually.

Rei stood at the door, unsure of what to do. Usually, they went to work together and so the awkwardness was gone by the time they were at the office but today, her superior had the day off. The miko looked at her friend, who leaned casually against the wall with a brow arched to convey her curiosity.

Ivory skin tinted with red as the younger woman blushed cutely. Without thinking, she leaned over and brushed her red lips against the other woman's cheek before heading out the door. Utena's voice reached her just as the elevator doors were about to close.

"Minako's popularity is dropping."

Wide lavender eyes watched the double doors shut.

* * *

Mei blew another bubble as her form of protest. Barbara sent her an annoyed look, causing the Chinese girl to whimper and scoot closer to Minako.

The singer smiled at her little dysfunctional family, shaking her head. They must be hilarious sight: the famous pop idiot Aino Minako sitting between a Chinese girl in pigtails blowing bubbles with her gum and a punky looking woman staring into a compact mirror and messing with her spiky black hair. Next to her was a beautiful, for there was no other way to describe him, African American man dressed in cowboy boots, a black muscle tee and tight jeans, who was flipping through a magazine boredly. To Mei's other side was an elegant looking woman with fiery red hair in a bun, dressed in a black business suit and fiddling with her Palm Pilot.

Fortunately, her publicist wasn't there or else it'd be a _real_ zoo.

"Babs, how much longer?" Mei whined.

"I don't know," snapped the annoyed redhead.

"Why are they making _Minako_ wait, anyhow?" mumbled Jen.

"Their damn big shot isn't here yet," Babs reminded for what seemed to her like the 800th time.

"Why are we signing with Athena when we have a contract with Siren?"

Minako was amazed (and relieved) Barbara didn't explode. She'd already explained this twice, but dealing with Mei required patience – something her manager just did _not_ have. But she was clearly as disconcerted with the recent events as everyone else was, since she only sighed and put away her Palm Pilot.

"Because Siren, instead of raising Minako's popularity, has lowered it."

Mei nodded dutifully, causing Barbara to actually smile tiredly.

"But I thought you said Athena was geared more toward actors."

"Yes, but apparently they recently acquired a young genius that specializes in music publicity to try and expand their ground."

"So, he's the one we're waiting for?"

To everyone utter disbelief, the fast-mouthed manager smiled again and patted Mei on the head. The hair stylist grinned adoringly.

"I'm sorry for the delay," a pretty young woman said with a deep bow. "Our department head has just arrived."

Even though the girl spoke in Japanese, Barbara obvious understood what she meant since she stood, mumbling under her breath. The eclectic group was led through the recently redecorated halls, which were done in a mix of modern architecture and wood furnishings.

"Please wait here," the girl said in English as she showed them into a large office. "Our department head will be here in a moment."

"Thank you," Patrick said, smiling flirtatiously at the pretty young woman.

"Quit flirting," scolded Jen, hitting his shoulder.

"Sit down, all of you."

The two quieted at the first appearance of the Nazi bitch tone. Minako could see Barbara's poker face falling into place. In another few seconds, The Shark, as many dubbed her, will be ready to handle anything Athena threw at them.

Just then, the door opened and everyone turned expectantly towards the sound. First, the young woman that showed them in re-entered, holding the door open for a beautiful woman and – Minako's eyes widened.

"Rei."


	4. Welcome to the World

"I would like to welcome you  
To the World of (to the world of)  
Fast money, fast cars, big diamond rings  
Chief chains and the girls of  
Fake smiles, broken hearts and if you looking  
For your real love  
You wont find it here  
If you looking for your real love  
Well goodnight my dear."

- "Welcome to the World," T.I. Featuring Kanye West & Kid Cudi

* * *

Rei was just as surprised as the singer if her wide eyes and bewildered expression was any indication. Minako couldn't think of anything to say, her mind shutting down the second she saw the beautiful woman at the door. She had _not_ been expecting her ex of all people. Honestly – Hino Rei, in publicity? Hell, Santa Claus would've been less of a shock.

The lavender-eyed woman snapped out of her stupor and wordlessly grabbed Utena's arm, dragging her out of the office and shutting the door.

"You never told me _she_ was my next client."

The shorter woman winced at the venom in Rei's voice. "If I told you, you would've refused."

"So?"

Utena waited for a few seconds to give the flustered woman time to calm. Finally, Rei took a deep breath and stared at her superior.

"I told you last week that her popularity was dropping, you should have known that she would come to us."

"But why me? Why don't you handle her case? You know my past with her."

"First of all," Utena retorted calmly, "you're the best music publicist in the market, of course when a big name like Mina comes, you'll be on the case. Second, I've told you many times, you have to keep your personal life separate from your professional life."

"They're the same damn thing when it concerns _her_. She's my ex – she _left_ me for music. And now you expect me to help her advance the very thing she left me for?"

The shorter woman placed a hand on the hysterical woman's shoulders, piercing her lavender eyes with her cinnamon ones.

"So, you'll let her be reduced to another pop star that came and went? No matter how much she hurt you, Rei, you're not the type to just let her suffer like this. This is Minako, the love of your life, not some one night stand."

The miko gave a grunt, a sign that, as much as she hated to admit it, her boss was right. Regardless of the past, she couldn't let Minako's career fall to pieces.

"Besides, it's your _job_ we're talking about, Hino. Turning down a client as big as Minako will greatly harm your standing in the company, especially if it's discovered that you refused the case on account of personal reasons."

There was another grunt of reluctant agreement. Utena could tell her friend was as good as on the job. "Third, think of how much it will help your career if you manage to help Minako. You will have salvaged what Siren destroyed."

Rei sighed weakly, her shoulders sagging enough for the shorter woman to wrap an arm around them. The brown-eyed Utena smiled, pinching the fiery woman's cheeks.

"Besides, I'm willing to see if I can convince the board to give you three weeks off with pay and a ticket to England if you pull this off."

The miko's disbelief was enough of a reason for her to ignore that fact that someone was pinching her cheek. Her friend almost laughed at the excitement visible in her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

The older woman smiled and nodded. Rei ran a hand through her hair and sighed again.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Utena smiled motherly at the younger woman, giving her a reassuring look. "You'll be fine. I'll go in there with you if you want."

"Will you?"

The miko's voice sounded unusually hesitant and scared – a show of vulnerability that Utena committed to memory. Despite the supportive smile, Rei could not for the life of her make the butterflies in her stomach go away.

"You can do this. Minako's your past, not your present, nor your future. There's a reason you're known as one of the best, you can do this."

Rei nodded and took a deep breath. She watched Utena's hand intently as it turned the knob.

* * *

Minako was snapped out of her shock when she heard the door close. She shook her head, looking around to see if anyone noticed her whisper. Fortunately, everyone was too preoccupied with Rei's abrupt exit.

"That was… strange," commented Patrick.

"And rude," added Mei with a pout.

"So that was their expert."

Everyone turned to Jen, who sat on the couch with her arms crossed and a peculiar look on her face. Babs shrugged.

"I guess so."

There was silence for a few seconds before Mei spoke again. "They were both preeeeetty."

Minako tried to ignore the bubbly tone that the Chinese girl used, but couldn't. Her statement was correct, for the most part. As far as she was concerned, Rei was more along the lines of beautiful but the woman that was with her was very pretty. She had the classic petite figure that Asians were known for, delicate and shy.

"Of course, you'd notice that," Jen commented. "You love pretty things, after all."

"As if you didn't notice them," Mei shot back dryly. "Your eyes were glued on the one with the really long hair."

"I was simply admiring her blouse."

Even Patrick rolled his eyes as if to say 'nice try.' Minako, however, felt her heart skip a beat. Jen noticed Rei. Okay, so her fellow senshi was drop dead gorgeous and her stylist had _excellent_ taste in women. Besides, neither woman was currently her girlfriend. She shouldn't have a problem with it.

Again, there was silence and for that, the blonde singer was glad. It gave her time to think, though she didn't much want to. Whether or not Rei will be handling her case didn't matter, though it certainly seemed like she wasn't just another employee.

Okay, that was a complete lie. The woman she had hurt and abandoned might be handling her career in Japan. While she knew Rei was not the type to let her feelings interfere with her work, she couldn't help but be afraid.

How was she going to face her ex-girlfriend after what she had done? Their last encounter did nothing but show her how much the miko hated her.

"I hope this expert of theirs speaks English," commented Barbara suddenly.

"Was Siren so lacking that they could not provide you with even that much?"

The confident and amused voice that spoke, in perfect English without much of an accent, caused everyone to stand. Minako's heart pounded as she set her eyes on the woman she'd abandoned for the second time in less than five minutes. She felt her mouth go dry.

Rei stood by the door, the shock and disbelief from earlier completely gone. She had reverted back to her elegant, confident and graceful self. It was one thing seeing the miko in all her glory and poise when she was in a T-shirt and shorts, it was another altogether to see her in business attire.

She looked absolutely _delicious_. A blouse and black leather pants could look completely tacky or unprofessional for a publicist, but not Rei. It was somehow appropriate, and worked to add a kind of danger to her presence.

"I'm sorry about my behavior earlier," the miko continued, a dazzling smile on her face as she approached the group of Americans. "I suddenly remembered that there was some… business, to take care of."

Minako hated the way her ex's eyes turned to her at the word "business." At the same time, she wished those lovely lavender orbs would stay on her, but they didn't. Rei was announcing to her, loud and clear, that she saw their old relationship meant nothing to her emotionally or else she wouldn't have used the word "business."

"That's quite all right," assured Barbara with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I don't believe I know your name."

"Of course, how terribly rude of me. My name is Rei, Rei Hino."

The miko shook the redhead's hand before turning to the somewhat stoic woman beside her.

"This is my superior, Utena Takahashi, Junior Vice President of Athena Management."

The blonde singer didn't know why her stomach dropped when she saw the brown-eyed woman. Perhaps it was her stoicism that bothered her. Whatever the case, she just didn't get a good feeling from her.

"A pleasure," Barbara responded, shaking Utena's hand. "I'm Barbara O'Reilly. My client, Minako Aino."

Minako tried to calm her speeding heart when Rei turned to shake her hand. The eyes she once adored above all else pierced her own, the intensity of the gaze contrasting with the forced smile on the lovely face. The singer felt the blood rush to her ears, and her palms, to her utter dismay, started to sweat.

The fiery woman offered the blonde her hand, her heart pounding in her chest. Minako stared at the offered hand for a second, the shock plain on her face. Her eyes then wandered back to the miko's before joining their hands.

The singer felt a spark jump from the fire senshi's hand onto hers and travel quickly up her arm, her skin tingling. She let go of Rei's hand as casually as possible, even as her heart pounded.

The miko was just as surprised when she felt a tingle and a spark. She thought it was impossible to get that feeling – at least with the blonde. Her eyes never even blinked as Utena shook hands with the star she will, with luck, sign to the agency.

"This is Jennifer Allen, Minako's stylist."

The black-haired Aussie shook Rei's hand, her green eyes taking in the beautiful Asian. If Minako was beautiful in that radiant and innocent kind of way, this woman was beautiful in the sexy and dark way. Perhaps she'll give her a try…

"Next to her is Ting Mei Li, Mina's hair stylist."

The senshi of Mars felt a genuine smile tug at her lips at the energy the shorter woman radiated. She was kind of like Usagi, a bundle of cuteness and hyperactivity.

"And last, Patrick Jackson, the makeup artist."

The African American man flashed Rei a pearly smile when they shook hands. The woman returned it with a sexy little half-smile of her own, hooding her eyes with her long lashes.

"Please, sit."

Minako silently took her seat between Jen and Mei again as the two Athena representatives sat across from them in two armchairs. The young woman that showed them all in returned, waiting by Rei's chair.

"What would you all like to drink?"

"Coffee!" Mei answered enthusiastically.

None of the occupants of the room thought that was a good idea, but allowed the young woman to ask for her desired drink.

"Tea, please," Minako said with a small smile.

"Me too," Patrick added.

"Coffee for Babs and me," Jen finished.

The girl made her exit quickly, leaving the room silent for a few seconds. It was Barbara that spoke up first.

"Miss Hino, I heard that you originally worked for Siren."

Rei was obviously surprised, though she covered it quickly with a warm smile. Minako felt her face heat up just from the sight.

"Yes, I did."

"Siren was the company that discovered your talent, was it not?"

It wasn't unusual for the redhead to be on the offensive, but for once, her client was rather annoyed. Her manager knew so much about the beautiful woman, but didn't even feel the need to tell the star they'd be working together.

'**Why should she, Aino? She has no idea you even **_**know**_** Rei, much less what she meant to you.'**

"That is correct."

The Japanese superstar tried her best to stare at the miko without being noticed.

"May I ask why you're currently working for Athena then?"

It was then the secretary decided to return with their drinks. After placing the appropriate beverage before each individual, she took her leave.

Minako took immediate notice that Rei didn't move to make her coffee. To her annoyance, Utena took the miko's cup, and added two creams and three sugars – the way the miko preferred her coffee.

"Of course. It's something most wonder about."

The lavender-eyed woman shot her superior a grateful little smile when she was handed her coffee. She took a sip and closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of the warm drink move through her.

"While I'll always remain thankful to Siren for giving me a chance," she said, opening her intense eyes to regard Barbara evenly. "I couldn't stay with a company that hindered my potential. Appreciation and gratitude can tie you to a place for only so long."

"I see."

The redhead found Rei Hino refreshing. She wasn't falsely sweet and didn't kiss her ass like most people she dealt with. There was an honesty and aloofness about the woman that she appreciate.

"So, what can you do for us, Miss Hino?"

The raven-haired publicist smiled confidently and made eye contact with the redhead, her confidence almost palpable.

"I can give you everything that you lost with Siren and more."

Barbara arched a brow, surprisingly not finding the younger woman arrogant. "Oh?"

"Miss Aino-"

Minako winced at the cold tone with which her ex said her name.

"-has always been one of the biggest names in Japan. But seeing as how she hasn't returned for a long time-"

The accusation in Rei's voice was well deserved, but still painful.

"- the fans were starting to lose faith in her. So, when she returned, they were ecstatic. Siren used the buzz to get her on every big name show they could. They flooded the market with her image and her sound. I'm sure you've noticed that Ms. Aino is all over the place. Simply put, the problem lies with the _over_exposure of Ms. Aino's brand."

Minako's crew nodded, finding the truth behind the beautiful woman's words. The public was simply sick of seeing the star everywhere. Minako Fever had turned into a Minako epidemic.

"So, what do you propose?"

The raven-haired woman sipped her coffee, a casual action to all but to the blonde singer. It was what the miko did to heighten the anticipation or, sometimes, to stall for more time while she thought her plan through. She wasn't sure which it was this time, but it certainly created a suspenseful wait.

"To start off, we take Miss Aino off the map for a while, not long, maybe a week or so just to get the public interested again."

"That makes sense," Mei murmured with a nod.

"Yes, but we didn't plan for Mina to be here for too long."

The young woman in question looked at her manager, surprised she was thinking about the time limit they'd put on her vacation when her career in her native country was in jeopardy.

"Unfortunately, when you hit a snag like this, careful planning often flies out the window. You'll have to extend your stay, I'm afraid."

Rei hated the suggestion and she took another sip from her cup to keep herself from showing it. Having her ex-girlfriend stay in the country any longer would probably kill her, especially now that they'll be working together closely.

"Okay, say we do extend our trip and go with your plan to keep Mina out of the spotlight for a while. Then what?"

"We re-introduce Miss Aino to the public, but not the way Siren did."

Rei shifted in her seat to avoid looking at her potential client. Avoiding eye contact made things a little easier… theoretically.

"Siren wanted max publicity and as many appearances as they could squeeze in, sacrificing the bond between your client and her fans. This time, we start with a more low-key approach. Fewer shows, but staying for longer to give the host ample time to ask questions and get the fans reacquainted with Ms. Aino."

Babs nodded. Everything so far made sense and would work in theory. But she wasn't about to jump into anything as quickly as she did when they signed with Siren. She had been impatient and that had cost Minako dearly. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

"You can consider it, of course," the miko said with a mix of assurance and a hint of a warning. "But not for too long. Every second you're under Siren's contract is damaging Ms. Aino's career. I'm afraid it doesn't really leave you with much of a choice."

Minako admired the way the hot-tempered woman was handling the meeting. She was confident in herself and her abilities without being obnoxious, suggestive without being overbearing, and understanding but focused on her own agenda.

Barbara turned to look at the blonde singer, who seemed to be in dreamland at the moment. She nudged her and arched a brow. The blonde shrugged nonchalantly, a little too casually since she was making an important choice regarding her career in Japan.

"I've already said it once, Babs," Minako said simply. "Do whatever it takes."

The redhead nodded firmly before turning to Rei. "We accept."

The miko was torn between crying and jumping for joy. On the one hand, she just landed the case of a lifetime. One the other, she just signed on to work with her ex for at least a few weeks. She settled for a pleased smile instead.

"Good choice. Of course, since you're under contract with Siren, we won't be able to sign anything to insure our partnership."

"We don't go back on our word," Barbara responded.

"Nor do I plan on leaving with career a mess."

The singer's determined and firm tone caused everyone to look at her in surprised. She shrugged again and leaned against the back of the couch, suddenly feeling very self-conscious – what with Rei staring at her.

"We'll get it straightened out," the miko said to the singer without malice and then, before she could stop herself, added, "I promise."

Minako felt a warm fire burn its way through her entire body at the two simple words. It was all the reassurance she needed, since she knew Rei _never_ broke a promise.

"But we're still under contract with Siren."

Mei's whine popped everyone's bubble. Well, Minako's, anyhow.

"Yes," the publicist said with a frown. "We'll take care of that, too. We can't sign Ms. Aino until she is released from Siren."

The lavender-eyed woman turned to Utena, who had been silent through the entire meeting. The woman took her cue and leaned forward, smiling. "We'll put our best attorney on it. It might take a few days, but I'm sure we'll be able to work something out. That is, if you're comfortable letting our legal division look into Ms. Aino's contract with Siren."

Barbara was only too happy to agree – there wasn't much Minako's legal team could do with a contract written in Japanese. She also didn't have enough contact with the recording company's Japanese branch to trust them with the task.

"I'll have that sent over later today."

Rei nodded. "If there anything else we can do, please do not hesitate to call. I know Ms. Aino is technically not our client yet, but we look forward to working with you and will do what we can to make this trip as enjoyable as possible."

"Thank you," Barbara said. "Let me know if there's anything else you need to make the transition as smooth as possible."

Minako, sensing that the meeting over, stood. Part of her wanted nothing more than to run the hell out of the office, while another part of her wanted to stay with Rei. Even if the beauty ignored her for most of the meeting and hated her, simply being in her presence made the singer feel more… alive.

"Thank you for your time." Barbara was pleased with the meeting and Athena in general. Something about Rei Hino made her feel like she was leaving her client's fate in good hands.

"Thank _you_ for considering us. It was a pleasure meeting you," was Rei's polite reply as she shook hands with Babs.

The miko felt her chest constrict as it came time to shake Minako's hand once again. Her mouth went dry, though she kept that ridiculous grin plastered on her pretty face. She was even more anxious when she saw not even a flicker of anxiety in her ex's baby blues.

Utena watched with a guarded gaze as Minako and Rei regarded each other hesitantly. The singer was the one to offer her hand this time. The miko, wanting to appear as in control as ever, took the hand and shook it firmly. Both women were excellent actresses, but the brown-eyed Junior V.P. saw the emotions playing in their eyes.

Though the blonde singer knew her ex hated her as much as she did at the beginning of the meeting, she somehow felt that the hostility had lessened. Maybe it was the way the forced smile was a little larger than when they shook hands the first time. Maybe it was the way her lavender eyes weren't as cold as steel. But the leader of the senshi wasn't stupid enough to believe that anything other than the business agreement was the cause of these changes. Still she basked in the thought of "just maybe."

"It's was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Aino."

'**Again,'** Rei added mentally. She felt her heart skip a beat when she received a bright smile in return. She could tell from the singer's eyes that Minako knew exactly how she felt about her, but the smile seemed genuine, for some reason.

'**The Minako affect,'** the miko thought dryly, with a hint of unconscious fondness.

"Same," was the blonde's short, but honest, reply.

The 5.8 second hand shake seemed to last forever to the two. Or maybe it was just that they both wished it would last forever – one consciously and one unconsciously.

The group finished their goodbyes, and Rei's secretary showed Minako's group the way out. She closed the door behind her as they left, leaving Utena and Rei in silence.

Utena, as usual, was the first to speak up. "That could've been worse."

"Oh, yes, of course," was the not entirely sarcastic reply.

"Hey, at least you landed the contract, in a way. You know what this means?"

"Cha-ching?"

Utena rolled her eyes as she sat down on the miko's desk. "No, your reputation, along with Athena's, is about to sky rocket."

"_If_ I can pull this off."

"Don't be ridiculous," the Junior V.P. scolded. "Of course you can. You wouldn't have been assigned to it if you couldn't."

"I don't know, Siren's made a complete mess."

"And you'll clean it up."

The older woman leaned over and cupped Rei's cheek, causing the miko to smile. They were both silent for a split second before Utena spoke again, softer and gentler this time.

"Besides, you promised."


	5. Haunted

"You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake."

- "Haunted," Taylor Swift

* * *

"What do you mean Minako's back in Japan?"

Makoto winced. She didn't think her princess could sound that angry. Apparently, she could.

"She went back just last week."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

The restaurant owner gave her a lover a look, begging for help. She, along with Ami, had never dealt with an enraged Usagi before and was at a lost.

"We thought you knew," was the young doctor's calm reply.

"Do I sound like I knew?"

Usagi was rarely sarcastic. Okay, make that never.

"Yes, well, what's important is that she _is_ back in Japan."

There was a soft sigh and the two senshi could practically see their princess' shoulders slump and her eyes close tiredly. None of them were ready for this.

"Does Rei know?"

Makoto bit back a sarcastic retort. It seemed, however, that Usagi realized the stupidity of her question and laughed mirthlessly. "Of course she knows. She's in the business after all."

The guardian of ice shared a look with her lover, unsure of whether to break the news to their charge. In the end, however, they both knew it had to be done, lest she found out from someone else.

"Rei's met her, actually," Ami added, not trusting her girlfriend to sound impartial.

"What? When?"

"Just today."

"Why?"

"Minako's planning on signing with Athena."

"So, they're going to be working together closely?"

"Yes, since Rei's their top dog right now."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Usagi whispered, her tone bordering on desperation.

Makoto nodded grimly in agreement, though her friend couldn't see it.

"Setsuna's never been wrong about anything."

The blonde woman wondered if Ami was as calm as she sounded. She knew she was a nervous wreck right now, and was pretty sure Makoto wasn't that much better, if at all.

"Do you think this will altar the timeline?"

The brunette chef wasn't aware she had spoken out loud until she heard a sharp intake of breath over the speakerphone.

"No," her girlfriend answered firmly. "I have a feeling this is just between Minako and Rei."

* * *

Rei checked herself in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom. Armed with a sly little smile, she made her way through the tables draped with white silk and tried her best to ignore the lovers whispering sweet nothings and staring into each other's eyes.

She paused when she saw Utena sitting at their table by the window, the silver moonlight playing with her white dress, giving it a heavenly glow. The roses in the vase accentuated the wine-induced blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry."

Utena looked up and smiled as Rei took her seat. The remains of their dinner had yet to be cleared away. The miko took a sip of her wine, eyes taking in the woman across from her.

"You really do look gorgeous in that dress."

The brown-eyed woman smiled and shook her head. "That's the fifth time you've told me tonight. I'm starting to have trouble believing you."

"It's the truth," Rei defended with a warm smile.

"Flatterer."

"Only with you."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as the string quartet played softly in the background. A waiter came and cleared away the main course before placing their desserts before them.

"I will never understand your obsession with caramel apple pie," Utena commented lightly.

Rei blushed faintly, embarrassed to be reminded that it was the only dessert she ever ordered. She broke off a piece and lifted the fork to her lips, closing her eyes as she basked in the taste of caramel, cinnamon, and apples.

Her eyes opened to find her date watching her with an amused smile and no small amount of lust.

"So when are you going to tell me the story behind it? It's the only time you'll go anywhere near cinnamon or caramel."

The miko put down her fork, a frown marring her face. Utena calmly took a bite of her chocolate éclair, driving her wild with the way her pink lips wrapped around the fork.

"It's how Minako tasted sometimes after lunch."

If the confession shocked the older woman, it didn't show. She knew it wouldn't, anyhow. Very few things surprised Utena.

"She usually wore caramel lipgloss, except on special occasions, and had an obsession with cinnamon mints. Sometimes, when she had a lot of work to do, she'd skip lunch and just have an apple instead."

Rei sighed softly and looked down at her dessert, anger building up inside of her. How stupid was she? To order a dessert time and time again because of a woman that left her.

"But just before 6th period, she'd always come find me and give me a kiss before going to class. I could always tell when she had too much work, because she'd taste like apples, caramel and cinnamon."

"Hence the apple pie."

The fire senshi nodded. She took a bite of the damned treat, letting the taste wash over her and bring her back to those brief, stolen kisses in the bathroom.

"Nothing else compares."

The knowing smile Utena had chased away any desire to lie. Rei just nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"Speaking of Minako, have you come up with a plan yet?"

The change in topic was abrupt and gave the miko enough distance from her personal feelings to regain her equilibrium.

"Yes. Like I said, start small and private before promoting on the national level again."

"I like that sound of that. Now, the most important question: can you handle working with her?"

The taste of the apple pie and white wine mixed in Rei's mouth, leaving a trail of fire down to her stomach. She nodded, her characteristic confidence sparkling in her eyes as she spoke.

"I can handle anything."

* * *

Minako felt like she was on fire. Every cell in her body buzzed and hummed. Her thoughts were a chaotic jumble with no beginning and no end.

Hino Rei. Damnable woman.

She was the rock that disturbed the calm, still waters of her life. Even with the singer's numerous relationships and breakups, the ups and downs of her career, and the insufferable paparrazi, her life had had an unusual kind of stability. The kind of stability where you knew one day it could all come crashing down. The kind of stability where your next single or lover could determine the rest of your life.

Aino Minako had grown used to the safety of instability and, in essence, the stability built on the fact that her life was anything but stable. She'd become accustomed to always having to stay alert, of changing who she was with, what she sang, how she dressed, and how she acted to keep up with the ever-changing demand.

But Hino Rei, she was the antithesis of everything.

As a teenager, the blonde held two things to be absolutely true: Usagi will always be the same deep down, and Rei will always be there for her. The stars could cease to shine, the moon could cease to revolved around the Earth, Usagi and Mamoru's love could fail, and her body turn to dust, but Rei will never leave her to fall.

That was still true, it seemed. She didn't seem to love her anymore, but she was still there for her. Still there to clean up her mess. It may be her job, but the facts remained the same. It destroyed the dogma of her life: that change was the only stability she knew.

Despite how badly she'd screwed up and how much she'd hurt the miko with her departure, she was still there to catch her before she hit the ground. Part of her was relieved beyond words. There were very few people she trusted completely, and Hino Rei, no matter what happens, will always be one of those people. If she gets burned, well, she only had herself to blame.

But that didn't erase the fact that Rei hated her. Minako knew the miko like the back of her hand, and the one thing she detested and feared more than anything else in the world was betrayal. If what the blonde had done didn't count as a betrayal, then she didn't know what did.

'And now you have to deal with her again, not only on a personal level but a professional one. Damnit, Aino, you've dug your own grave.'

Minako took a deep breath, wiping her mind clean. She looked down at the notebook in her lap and picked up her pen. Okay, enough of the distractions, time to get back to work. She read what she had.

"When winter comes in summer,

When there's no love forever,

Yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you."

Minako growled, crumbled up the piece of paper, and hurled it across the room.

"It looks like a battlefield in here."

The singer cursed her luck as her manager's voice echoed in the large, empty suite. The heels of Babs' shoes clicked against the hard wood floor as the redhead approached her. One look at the cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table and pad on her lap told the Irish woman all she needed to know.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

As expected, the idol said nothing. Babs sighed and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. "You've been off ever since we went to Athena. Is there a problem?"

"No," Minako lied, her throat closing.

"Do you not like Hino? Or maybe the problem is that you _do_ like her."

It was always a game of cat and mouse with the two of them. The manager didn't bother to pretend she didn't know. There was something bugging her client and it had something to do with Athena's top dog.

"Nothing of the sort."

The singer looked into her manager's eyes, determined to keep her history with Rei a secret, even if it killed her. It probably will, seeing as how being near the miko brought back feelings she thought long gone.

Barbara wasn't convinced, but knew better than to press. As long as it didn't affect her client _that_ much, she'll let it go. For now.

"Fine. How's the writing coming?"

Minako gave the older woman a hard look. The redhead sighed.

"Minako, you only have three songs so far. We're running out of time."

"I know that," the singer whispered heatedly.

"I've got bad news."

The senshi of love felt like screaming. Just what she needed – as if life wasn't bad enough as it was.

"Siren has ties with most of the recording studios in the city. If we rent one now and then break our contract with them, it'll blow up in our face."

"So, not only can't I seem to _write_ any songs, but I don't even have a place to record what I _have_?"

Babs nodded grimly. Her client stood and growled, pulling on her long hair.

"So, what do we do?"

The redhead sighed. "Hope Athena calls soon with good news."

* * *

"You never told us this was going to happen."

Haruka gave Setsuna a sympathetic look. She's never heard her love quite this mad before. Good thing she was on the phone and not talking to them in person.

"To be honest, I didn't know."

The Guardian of Time chose to ignore the incredulous look on her blonde companion's face. The violinist snorted uncharacteristically. Okay, so Michiru wasn't on her side this time, but Haruka was. That alone didn't sit well with the beautiful woman.

"Setsuna, how do you expect me to believe that? You're the Guardian of Time."

"Michiru, I'm being honest. I didn't foresee it happening this way."

"So, they're changing destiny?"

Haruka refilled her friend's tea, earning her a small smile.

"I'm not sure about that, although they _are_ changing the timeline. At least their own."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"It is, though this turn of events is somewhat surprising. I supposed it all started with the sudden death of Rei's grandfather."

"Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen?" Haruka asked, looking confused.

"It was, but the timing was wrong," Setsuna replied honestly.

"I didn't think we could change the timeline without knowing it. I thought everything happened according to what's supposed to be."

Setsuna didn't want to admit it, but this baffled her.

There had been a series of unexpected events, true, but she never thought it'd cause this big a change. This wasn't something small that would only affect the lives of one or two people. This will affect all of them in some way or other.

"So, what do we do?"

Setsuna couldn't answer right away, because she plain didn't know. Finally, she settled on a reply. "We pray."

"We p- what?"

Haruka didn't like the answer. Pray?

"I don't know what else to say."

"We're doomed," the blonde mumbled.

* * *

Rei tossed the Tubawear into the garbage, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Nothing like month-old Chinese takeout to settle the stomach.

She didn't feel like ordering, having eaten out for the past five days. But there was absolutely _nothing_ in her fridge.

Her face suddenly lit up. She was sure there was a microwaveable pizza in the freezer somewhere. After several minutes of digging through uncharted territory – a right at the tub of chocolate-chip ice cream, past the frozen pie from last year, and a left at what appeared to be ice of some sort – she found a box of instant pizza.

Checking the expiration date (still fresh, somehow), she grabbed a plate and tossed the cardboard-like frozen food into the microwave. She sighed in relief and plopped down on the couch to relax.

The world, though, had a different idea and the phone rang. With an annoyed grunt, Rei abandoned her comfortable seat and grabbed the cordless phone off the top of the TV, where she left it for some bizarre reason.

Her annoyance quickly disappeared after a few moments, and a triumphant smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Barbara grunted as a production assistance brushed by her. She hated being backstage at talk shows. It was always so damn chaotic.

"Mina, I swear, I'm going to chop off all your hair one of these days."

It was a bad sign when Mei starts getting stressed and cranky, and the redhead knew it. The hair stylist was attempting to put Minako's hair up in a semi-formal bun, but the blonde mane was refusing to cooperate.

Everyone was exhausted. Jen was barely speaking, grunting and glaring as the response to every question. Patrick wasn't trying to cheer everyone up with his charming smiles. The bodyguards were half-slumped and Minako herself was barely keeping it all together. But a little makeup and acting could do wonders.

'You've fucked up bad this time.'

Babs shook her head. Beating herself up over it wasn't going to help matters. All she could do now was be more careful with her future decisions. She had a gut feeling it was a good idea going to Athena… not that they had much of a choice.

The blaring of one of Minako's older songs snapped her from her reverie. She cursed, forgetting she'd turned her cell off of silent. A barely there blush painted her cheeks once she saw The Crew (as she called them) and Minako looking at her with unrestrained amusement. Okay, so she'd just ruined her image of the stuck up, aloof, big bad manager, but at least they were all smiling.

"Hello?"

"Ms. O'Reilly? This is Rei Hino."

The redhead's heart fluttered, but not for the reason most girls' do upon hearing from the beautiful woman. She had to admit, though, the voice fit her perfectly: low, sensual, and confident with a hint of indifference. It was also sexy as hell.

"It's great hearing from you, Ms. Hino."

The statement graced her with a soft chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. Damnit, what was it about this woman that affected her so? The only other person capable of doing that was Minako, who was very interested in the phone call, Babs observed.

"I have to admit it's good to call you bearing good news."

Barbara resisted the urge to throw her arms up in the air and jump for joy. Oh, she _knew_ she'd been right to trust Hino.

"Oh?"

Only with years of practice did the manager keep her tone calm and sounding almost bored. Now she was going to fix this mess.

"Talking about it over the phone is a bit difficult…"

"I understand. When can I meet you?"

"I'm free tomorrow. Say… around two?"

"Sounds great," Barbara said, lying through her teeth. She knew Mina's day was booked solid tomorrow, but to hell with it.

"Glad to hear it. I'll explain everything then."

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job."

The two women quickly said their goodbyes and Babs turned to The Crew, who didn't bother to hide the fact that they'd been listening in on the conversation. She sighed and shook her head, marveling at how they could act like children sometimes.

"Well?" Mei asked, barely able to stand still.

"We have a meeting with Rei Hino tomorrow at two."

The four let out a collective sigh of relief. Minako beamed at her. She did well this time.

* * *

Minako knew her heart was pounding. She was going to see Rei again, after all. Four days after their last meeting and she was still recovering from it.

'You always knew that exposure of any kind to Hino Rei causes loss of brain function and a permanent lowering of I.Q.'

The truth of the statement amused the singer, but didn't help her nerves. Her ex was still as striking as ever, it seemed. Not a surprise, really.

Barbara was tense beside her, overly stiff as she walked through the hallways. The pretty secretary leading them was silent. The sight of the pretty young woman was enough to trigger a memory.

_Rei relaxed as Minako ran her long fingers through her raven mane. Her head was cradled in her girlfriend's lap, eyes closed. The blonde watched the figures on TV move._

"_I can image you in business."_

_The miko lazily opened her eyes and found herself staring in amused pools of sky blue. She snorted softly._

"_Me? In a stuffy suit and office all day? As if."_

_The senshi of love's pink lips formed her infamous little smile, as innocent looking as a baby lamb but really disguising the wolf inside._

"_Yeah. But all those pretty secretaries would certainly keep you busy all day."_

_Rei snorted again, closing her eyes again. "I suppose I'll have to keep myself busy while you enjoy the adoring fangirls."_

_All of a sudden, the miko was pulled into a sitting position, her girlfriend's grip on her chin firm. She opened her eyes, shocked by the action, and saw her girl's smirk._

"_Then I suppose I'll__have to make sure you hire __male__ secretaries only."_

"_You always ruin things for me," Rei sighed, though her eyes betrayed her._

_The blonde laughed softly before kissing her full lips._

Minako looked up and found herself in front of the door that led to her past. What a time to go digging up memories better off buried.

"Come in."

A tingle ran down the star's spine at the commanding voice. This was insanity. If her voice _alone_ got such a reaction from her, she was seriously screwed.

The secretary opened the door and the blonde felt time slow.

Rei stood behind her desk, her right hand holding the phone to her ear. The other hand browsed through one of the many binders before her as she spoke rapidly in Japanese. She looked up and smiled when she saw them. Minako's heart skipped a beat, even though it was one of those polite little smiles.

"Sorry," the miko said, covering the receiver with a hand. "I have to take care of this first. Please, sit."

Barbara nodded and led the group over to the couches. Minako sat down between Mei and her manager, taking a deep breath.

She let herself observe her ex-girlfriend as she worked, her voice calm but firm, leaving no room for argument. Her lavender eyes scanned the pages at a furious pace and the singer could see the corners of her eyes crinkling, the way they always do when she was concentrating.

"What would you all like to drink?"

"Coffee," Minako replied without thinking.

The Crew looked at their boss, somewhat surprised. She only drank coffee when she was stressed (something they couldn't understand since coffee wasn't exactly calming), but said nothing.

"All right, so send over the demo and we'll see what we can do."

The words brought Minako back to a time when she heard those words over and over again. Difference was, Rei had been the one to comfort her when she was frustrated and losing hope, not the one delivering those painful words. She wondered if the person on the line had someone as strong and loving as Rei to comfort her if it all fell through.

"I'm sorry," the publicist said with a soft sigh, effortlessly slipping into English.

Rei walked over and shook hands with all of them. This time, she didn't even bat an eyelash when her hand touched Minako's.

"It's all right, you're a busy woman."

The miko simply smiled at Babs before taking a seat. The secretary returned with their beverages, placing a cup of hot tea in front of her boss. Rei shot her a charming grin, causing the girl to blush cutely before she bowed and raced out of the room.

"How have things been?"

"The same."

Minako watched as her manager and her ex engaged in a battle of wills, lavender clashing with gray. She didn't know whether she was surprised when Babs looked away first.

"You said you have good news?"

Rei sipped her tea, trying to hide her smirk. For now, she held all the cards in her hand. "Yes. We found a loophole in the contract."

The air seemed to buzz the second those words fell from the ruby lips. Mei visibly leaned forward.

"The contract will be considered null and void as soon as Miss Aino is out of the country for two weeks. Meaning…"

"Meaning we're free to negotiate with other agencies after that period," Babs finished with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Exactly."

"Seems a bit strange. Most companies would make sure a big name like Mina's is with them for as long as possible."

Rei turned her attention to Mei and the hair stylist felt a shiver dance down her spine. The woman's eyes were beyond intense, and a color she'd never seen before. She was utterly beautiful when she smiled.

"I think Siren believed history would repeat itself."

"You mean that Mina wouldn't be back for years?" Patrick asked.

"Exactly. And by then, they believe that Miss Aino will be nothing but a name of the past. Since she will no longer be a hot commodity, the different agencies won't be clamoring to represent her. Plus, she'll be familiar with Siren and so automatically sign with them again."

"They underestimated Mina." Jen's sudden comment said exactly what four out of the six people were thinking. The star herself and her ex, however, knew better.

"No, it makes sense. Most stars only last a year or two. I'm already over the industry average."

Rei didn't want to admit it, but she was impressed. The blonde understood the market and her position perfectly. She knew it was about staying fresh and inline with the trend.

"So, what are we going to do to break this contract?"

"Well," the miko said without missing a beat. "We get Miss Aino out of the country for two weeks."

"Won't they be suspicious?"

"Not if you have a reason to leave."

"Okay, now we just need a reason."

"It's my mother's birthday next week."

Minako sounded hesitant when she'd said that and it took Rei a moment to realize why. The blonde always had a rough relationship with her parents. The only thing they ever agreed on was that Minako was beautiful.

"You've never mentioned your mother," Mei murmured.

"Perhaps there's a good reason for that."

The singer didn't know if anyone heard the publicist's whisper, but she sure did. It made her pulse race to know that she remembered. She even sounded like she cared.

"Great! Where is she?" Babs asked enthusiastically.

"In France."

"France? That'll be perfect. We can do some publicity there."

"That would be counter-productive. The point is for Siren let Miss Aino leave without making a big deal out of it."

"True," Babs said with a sigh. Old habits were hard to break.

"Good. Now that that's settled, there's the small issue of insuring you'll come back and sign with Athena."

"We keep our word, Miss Hino."

Rei nodded, casually sipping her tea. She leveled her gaze at the redhead that sat next to her ex, looking almost protective, and tried to crush the hint of jealousy bubbling up.

"I'm sure. But you can understand why the agency cannot take a chance in this case."

"What do you suggest? We can't very well sign a contract or agreement with you."

"We decided it would be best if we signed a contract with a member of Miss Aino's team as an outside consultant."

"You want a _person_ as insurance."

The miko didn't seem bothered by Jen's question.

"Yes. Money would violate Siren's contract. Hiring someone for a short period of time, however, does not."

Minako looked at the three members of her crew, feeling a pang of guilt that one of them would be used as simple down payment.

"I'll do it."

Jen surprised everyone by volunteering. They all knew she hated being away from her blonde employer for too long, though their relationship was officially over.

"Are you sure?" Babs asked, thankful that someone stepped up.

"Yes. Mei and Patrick need to be around to Minako's hair and makeup in case something comes up. But I'm not really needed. Patrick and Mina can throw together a passable outfit, if Mei keeps her mouth shut, that is."

The hair stylist whined, hitting Jen's arm lightly. Rei felt herself smirk, liking the woman's spunk.

Everyone looked to Minako for approval, which she gave along with a sigh.

"Good, it's settled. Here's the contract."

Babs took it before Jen could sign. "You understand I need my lawyers to look at this, not as a sign of distrust but merely-"

"Business," Rei finished with a nod. "I understand perfectly. Feel free to call if you have any questions."

"I will. I believe that takes care of everything?"

The miko ignored Babs' curtness. She was a woman that liked to control the situation. It was not easy for her to accept that, because of her own actions, she was now completely powerless.

"Yes. It was a pleasure seeing all of you again."

The blonde's manager stood, shaking Rei's hand before the publicist did the same with everyone else. The miko escorted the group to the elevator and bowed as the door closed. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Another meeting down."


	6. I Get Lonely Too

"Baby,  
I could really get to know you  
take my time and show you  
don't tell anybody what we do  
when I get lonely

Take Me,  
to another place where I'll be  
face to face, just you and me  
with no rules, just like you  
I get lonely too."

"I Get Lonely Too," Drake

* * *

The South of France, a truly beautiful place. Not a single cloud in the sky, warm weather, white beaches and gorgeous women walking around in skimpy outfits. If this wasn't Heaven, it was pretty damn close.

But it was barely a step up from Hell to Minako.

'**What's wrong with you, Aino? This is your dream vacation here. Not that you haven't had those before. You should be running around hitting on girls, not mourning a relationship long gone.'**

The star shifted, resting against a tree as she pulled her legs to her chest and hugged her knees. It was the only regret she had in life: breaking up with Rei. No, not even breaking up with her. Just _leaving_ her, without any explanation… without a single word.

The weather on that fateful day was actually a lot like today. It was the peak of spring and the cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully. They were going to a cherry blossom festival, actually, and the two jumped at the chance to be alone. As much as they loved the girls, it was rare for them to have a weekend to themselves. It was supposed to be perfect.

'**Well, it didn't turn out very perfect, did it?'**

No, it didn't. On that beautiful spring day, she turned her back on the only person that truly loved her. She turned her back on her life, her duty and her destiny.

'**It was your choice.**'

Yes, it was her choice. She chose to walk this road, alone and without the people that meant the most to her. She chose to be a star and not a lover, to be selfish and forget everything else.

'**And yet you're back right where you're started.'**

Because life hadn't left her much of a choice, if she thought about it. It was inevitable, so why try to delay it? What was the point?

It was a little like love, actually. A confusing, twisted web of feelings and promises. To love is to place yourself entirely in another's hands… to place your trust, perhaps reluctantly, in her. It is to give the gift of oneself.

At the same time, it is to receive the most precious gift of all: everything a person has to give. It's having the power to hurt someone deeply, because she offered you a part of herself that is off-limits to everyone else. A part of herself reserved for your eyes.

And you swear, to a god that you may not even believe in, that you'll never hurt her. Because you love her. Because it's the last thing you'd ever want to do. But deep down, you know it's also for your own sake. You never want to give her a reason to hurt you, because you gave her the power to do so.

So, you swear and you promise. In a perfect love, you'd both live happily ever after – find heaven in each other. But, for the same reason that the world isn't perfect, love isn't either. Why? Because humans are flawed. Tragically, inherently and undeniably flawed.

Despite loving her, despite needing her, despite wanting nothing more in the world than for her to be happy, despite promising both her and yourself that you never would, you always end up hurting her.

Sometimes, it's by accident – a slip of the tongue or a moment of pure stupidity. Once in a while, you do it on purpose, because you can. Because it gives you a sense of power. Sometimes, sometimes you don't even know why you hurt her. It's not an impulse. It's not because you lack utter common sense. You just do it. Without reason and without explanation.

And sometimes, like for Minako, it's pure selfishness. It's not that you don't love her any less, but that you love yourself more. You have to make yourself happy, no matter how it might hurt her. You have to do what you want, because that's more important than doing the right thing for her sake.

That's the worst thing to do to the one you love. It disregards all the promises you made, both the ones out loud and the ones in your heart. You love her, it means, but not enough. Not enough to remove yourself from the center of your universe.

It means you're not ready for love. Not ready to love and be loved. It means that while you thought you knew what you felt for her – real, pure love – it wasn't. You hadn't given her all of yourself. You were afraid and you held back. You went through the motions, but in the end failed to deliver.

So, it blows up in your face. It blows up in a manner so spectacular you'd laugh if you weren't so damn busy crying. Truth is, you were scared. And you end up hurting her instead. Hurt her even though she promised over and over again that she never would.

Problem is, Minako still had no idea what she was so damn afraid of.

* * *

Jen stared out the window, sighing as she once again thought of her friends. They'd been apart for only three days, but it felt like eternity. She missed flirting with Minako, joking around with Patrick, teasing Babs… hell, she even missed arguing with Mei.

They'd become her family in the five years she's known them. It wasn't surprising, really. She spent more time with them than with anyone else. Flying from one country to the next, going from concert to concert, and living out of a suitcase for weeks at a time on tours, she saw the same four people day in and day out. But she didn't mind.

"Am I interrupting?"

The question, warm and polite, pulled the stylist from her thoughts. She turned to find Hino Rei at the door, a smile on her beautiful face. Her heart skipped a beat as she appreciatively raked her eyes over the curvy woman's form, finding her style – and the woman herself – a mix of sexy and professional. As usual.

"No. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

The miko chuckled, enjoying the wolfish smile on the Aussie's face. She crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side, knowing full well that her hair would cascade like a raven waterfall. She was rewarded by a spark of lust in the green eyes that remained on her.

"I have an offer I doubt you'll refuse."

Jen smirked, arching a brow. She raked her eyes over the Japanese woman's body again, painfully obvious this time, though she doubted the woman hadn't noticed before.

"My, oh my. Why, Miss Hino, are you propositioning me?"

A flicker of amusement in Rei's eyes signaled that she had gotten the response she was expecting and Jen felt her desire for the woman grow. She wasn't afraid. Good. It would make things so much more… enjoyable, for the both of them.

"If that's what you'd like to think, then yes. Otherwise, no. Or rather, not yet."

The miko felt the familiar thrill of a good flirtation course through her body. She knew she would bed this woman eventually, there was no denying it. After all, neither party wanted it any other way. But the foreplay was one of the most important aspects of a good seduction, second only, sometimes, to the act itself. Rei, however, had a feeling that in this case, the deed would be as enjoyable as the dance.

Patrick winked at the bartender, the little pixie of a girl that blushed at the attention. The makeup artist gave her a charming smile before grabbing the drinks and heading back into the throng of dancers. The music pulsed in his veins, and he could feel his desire to lose himself build within him. He had to find the two that ordered the drinks and fast.

Mei smiled when she saw her friend approach. After all, was it possible to miss six and a half feet of raw muscles and charisma headed their way? He towered over the rest of the patrons at the club and so easily made his way to their table.

"Here you go."

Mei thanked him with a peck on the cheek as he sat down on the stool. She watched as he scanned the club, looking for someone to catch his eye. So far, the night had been disappointing.

The Chinese girl was downright bored. With Jen in Japan and Minako cooped up in her room, that left only her and Pat to roam the night. Babs would never set foot in a place like this – something the hair stylist hated. The agent had to lighten up once in a while: she was 30 going on 300 for god's sakes.

All right, so Babs had a lot more responsibilities than they did. But that didn't mean she couldn't have fun once in a while, right? Right.

"That blonde's been eying you the entire night."

Mei snapped out of her thoughts and followed her friend's gaze. She smiled when her eyes settled on a slender young man with shaggy hair that fell into his eyes. It was too far to tell what color, but she hoped it was grey. She had a love for steel colored eyes, after all.

"Wonder when he'll work up the courage to come over and ask you to dance."

Patrick watched with affection as the Chinese girl's eyes lit up with excitement. He knew she'd been dying to get out of the hotel and spend the night out on the town since lately, the word "fun" could _not_ be associated with their blonde boss. She's been sulking and brooding ever since they got to France, much to their confusion.

"Maybe we need to show him what he's missing."

A shiver went down the makeup artist's spine when he heard her mischievous half-purr. While he thought of the girls as his little sisters, he'd be dead to deny that they were all _very_ attractive.

Mei slid off her stool with grace she didn't appear to have and took Patrick's hand in hers, leading him toward the mass of bodies swaying as one on the dance floor. She let the music take over, feeling it in her bones as Patrick stuck close to her, using his body to shield her from errant elbows and hands.

The African American felt his eyes trail down Mei's swaying form despite himself. At barely five feet, his friend was the embodiment of the petite Asian woman. With her jet black hair, doe-like brown eyes and subtle curves, she was the "exotic" Asian woman every man wanted. Add her infectious smile and charming innocence and you had an irresistible package.

Too bad most men often mistook her cheerful exterior for low intelligence, and her excitement for naivety. Mei knew how to play the game like a pro and loved to use her charms to lure unsuspecting men to their downfall.

His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close once she found a spot she liked. In the dark club, few people paid any attention to them as they danced. A subtle look in the direction of the shaggy blonde, however, told Mei that she had the attention of the one she wanted, and that was enough.

She loved being in Pat's arms. He made her feel safe and protected, even cherished. Only not the way she longed to be. It was a sort of familial love and affection with which he held her, and as much as she treasured that, she longed to be wanted by someone in love with her.

It wasn't for lack of trying. Time after time, she ventured into the clubs and bars of the many cities she's traveled to in search of that one special person. Time after time, she'd been disappointed.

Patrick carefully noted the progress of the blonde Mei was luring as he made his way toward them. His brotherly instincts flared up and he assessed the boy trying to dance with his Mei.

He wasn't unattractive – just kind of scruffy. Not the type of guy he thought would suit his friend in the long run, but good enough for a temporary kind of thing. He noticed as he approached that he wasn't as much handsome as he was… well, pretty. His grey eyes stayed on Mei as he approached, now just out of arms' reached.

"May I cut in?"

Patrick relinquished his hold at the question, giving the boy a hard look to warn him about messing with Mei. The hairstylist herself just smiled and patted his stomach with a small hand and gave him that sweet smile of hers. As the lanky boy took the Asian woman into his arms, the makeup artist realized that what he originally thought dark tawny hair was actually red.

His lips twitched upwards in a smile before his brows furrowed and he headed off the dance floor. Red hair and grey eyes, pretty body, slender and tall. God, Mei, when were you going to open your eyes and realize who you've been looking for?

Pat made his way back to the bar, disappointed to see an older man serving the drinks. He ordered a beer and ran a large hand over his cleanly shaved head.

He's known Mei for ten years now. They'd grown up in the suburbs of LA together. He knew her tastes and feelings better than she did half the time. And he hated the realization that his insight offered him his time.

Taking a long swig of his beer, he turned his attention back to the small woman dancing with that gangly boy. Come on, Mei, red hair and grey eyes. How many people do you know that looked like that? He'd bet his next paycheck that he had freckles, too.

Now, if only he could get her to see what he saw.

* * *

Jen followed Rei quietly, occasionally sneaking a glance or two at the imposing woman beside her. The publicist was a true masterpiece of genetics. Beautiful, smart and charming in a rough yet seductive kind of way, she was the kind of woman that the stylist has been searching for.

The fact that the attraction wasn't one way helped. She'd been coming to the office for the past three days, since she honestly had nothing better to do after waking up mid-afternoon everyday. Every single day, she's seen the gorgeous woman. Every day, they've flirted like nobody's business.

'**Is this just a chance for her to practice her charms on someone, or is she really lusting after me like I think she is?'**

As if Rei knew what Jen was thinking, she turned her head ever so slightly and her eyes met the stylist's startled green orbs. With a smile that hinted at her perfect, white teeth, she sent a shiver down the Australian's spine.

The publicist knew exactly what she was doing, and she loved it. It wasn't often that she felt this comfortable with a woman and let herself flirt like crazy. She basked in the experience. Rei's always been disgusted by those that flaunted their power, but she's learned the thrill of it in the past few years. That didn't mean she went out charming everyone she met, but it did mean that she was now very aware of what she did to the people that found her beautiful.

She knew pursuing something with Jen wasn't smart. After all, she was currently an employee of Athena, and a security deposit of sorts to ensure Minako's future with the company. It didn't help that this woman worked for her ex, the woman that had broken her heart. She knew she was playing with fire.

But then again, fire was her element.

Lavender eyes took in the woman beside her and Rei felt her resolve crumble. Jen was a very attractive woman: rebellious and a bit of a wolf too, it seems. Taking a chance with such a woman would leave Rei with no regrets, that much she knew. The only question was when would be a good time?

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Rei just smiled, her eyes twinkling faintly. "Impatient, aren't we?"

Jen snorted and crossed her arms, giving the other woman a look. "No," she said dryly, "I'm just a girl that likes to know where she's going. Is that so wrong?"

"Ah," the publicist said, as if all the world's secrets had been revealed to her. "A control freak then."

The stylist let out a short bark of laughter. She stopped and turned toward the other woman, satisfied when Rei stopped and turned to face her as well.

"You're too much, Hino."

The Asian woman's eyes grew dark as tendrils of grief and guilt haunted her eyes. She turned on her heel abruptly and resumed her walk.

"Some would say I'm not enough."

The sudden change of mood confused Jen, and she raced to catch up. As she fell in step with the publicist, she allowed her eyes to take in the strong profile. That moment of weakness had been completely unexpected and rather than acting as a turn off, it only strengthened the Aussie's resolve to get to know this mysterious woman.

"So… you're not even going to give me a hint?"

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"I prefer to think of myself as persistent."

Rei smiled and shook her head. She paused again, inspecting the other woman with a critical and somewhat amused gaze. "You're going to do what your contract said you'd do."

"Oh?" Jen said, suddenly getting a sinking feeling in her chest. She _knew_ she should've listened to Babs when she explained the contract.

"You're going to be a stylist."

The Australian-native blinked a few times, trying to understand what Rei was saying.

"I'm going to be a stylist?"

The publicist nodded, enjoying the confused expression on the tough woman's face. It made her look younger and more innocent, much to Rei's amusement.

"You're going to design the look for one of our new artists."

Watching the excitement light up Jen's green eyes made her companion smile. All right, so maybe controlling her lust and attraction for the foreigner will be harder than Rei had thought it'd be. But she'll triumph in the end, she always did…

"Really?"

Unable to hide her amusement any longer, Rei chuckled and nodded. Jen grinned widely.

"Ready to meet your canvas?"

The stylist knew the woman with her was in a good mood. Taking advantage, she placed her hand on the silk-covered arm, smiling.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Minako knew the actress she was having dinner with was trying desperately to charm her. It wasn't working, seeing as how other than being beautiful, the woman had nothing to offer. But the singer was glad for the distraction, nonetheless. A good-looking companion always kept her libido in overdrive.

"So then Ralph demanded that I wear his dress. I had no problem with it, of course, seeing as how the one he picked out for me was simply _gorgeous_…"

The blonde smiled and nodded, having learned long ago exactly how often she should give some sort of a sign to pretend that she was paying attention. Most people with half a brain cell to rub together could tell when she was just pretending. But once again, the woman with her tonight wasn't all that bright.

"Alice, what do you say we go somewhere else?"

The brunette stopped mid-sentence, a sexy smile slowly working her way across her lips. Minako returned the favor, hooding her blue eyes with her long lashes. There was one thing that all stars understood and wanted. Besides, the singer's always desired a taste of the French…

"But of course. Let me just get the check–"

"No," Minako said, placing a hand over the actress' and giving her one of her dazzling smiles. "Allow me."

Alice smiled gratefully, her green eyes taking in her companion's form as she signaled the waiter. Once the check had been paid, the women slipped out of the restaurant and into the waiting limo.

"Where shall we go?" Minako asked, drawing a circle on Alice's knee.

"My apartment?" the actress asked, feeling her desire for the beautiful woman with her grow.

"You heard the lady."

The driver said nothing and pulled away from the curb, raising the screen between him and the two beautiful women. The last thing he saw in the mirror was Minako widening her smile into a roguish grin and leaning forward. As he headed for Alice's apartment, he turned his radio on just a hint in an attempt to keep his mind off the moans and panting he heard.


	7. She Is My Sin

"In the meadow of sinful thoughts,  
Every flower's a perfect one

Desire within, desire within,  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin

I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery

God I must confess  
I do envy the sinners."

- "She Is My Sin" Nightwish

* * *

"Good job, she looks perfect."

Jen resisted the urge to shiver at the husky purr in her ear. She bit her lip, feeling her desire for the woman grow and storm through her veins. She took a deep breath before turning, finding a pair of amused lavender eyes focused on her.

"Thanks," the stylist replied, trying to act nonchalant as usual. She knew she was failing miserably.

Rei leaned against the table, placing a hand on her hip. She could _feel_ the other woman's eyes on her, raking over her body… taking in every curve and every inch of skin… imagining what it would be like to have her…

The publicist smirked, trailing a hand down her side slowly. She watched as Jen swallowed, her green eyes dark with lust.

"Well, I can't keep you on as her permanent stylist, I'm afraid."

"Pity," Jen said distractedly.

Rei forced herself to frown when she realized where the stylist's eyes were, trying to hide her amusement. She cleared her throat. "I take it you like my breasts since you're staring."

The stylist coughed, looking up quickly at the woman's face. She tried to come up with an excuse as to why she was intently staring at the publicist's bosom. But screw it, it was time to stop dancing around the subject and just get to it.

"They are very nice."

Rei felt a smirk stretch her lips. That's it, time for the game to really start.

"You think so?

"I'd be a fool not to."

"Why don't you take me to dinner then?"

Jen stared at the woman before smiling smugly.

"That, Miss Hino, I can do."

* * *

Jen felt nervous. It was strange feeling this way before a date. She hadn't felt nervous since… since… well, since Minako.

But Hino Rei wasn't Minako. Well, she kind of was…

Okay, okay, she was losing it. Hino was just another woman, right? Like the ones she's dated before and taken to bed. She wasn't anyone special.

Jen sighed. She must be out of her mind to even think that. Hino was… was…

She was something else, was the only thing she could think of to say. She was a lot like Minako – they both defied definition. There was something about the both of them that made her heart race, made her feel like… like she was in the presence of greatness.

It was stupid, and she knew it. They were both normal women, charismatic and extremely beautiful, yes, but simple humans. It wasn't like they were goddesses or anything, though they looked the part. If anything, she's dated Minako Aino for crying out loud. Hino shouldn't make her anxious like this!

With a renewed sense of purpose and confidence, Jen walked out of her hotel room.

* * *

Utena sighed as she sipped her wine, waiting, ah… "patiently" for her companion to arrive. She idly allowed her mind to wander, as Rei wouldn't be there for another ten minutes at least.

This new development between her favorite and the stylist was… troubling. Rei was digging herself a nice little grave and Jen was burying her, though neither of them knew it. Once Minako got wind of the whole affair, as surely she will, all Hell was going to break loose.

She vaguely wondered if that's what the miko wanted. Probably not – well, consciously at least. But behind those beautiful lavender eyes… who the hell knew what she was planning?

"Damnit, can't anything be easy?"

"Of course not."

Utena looked up to see Rei ease herself into the seat across from her. A waiter took her coat then handed her a menu.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I'm used to it."

The miko smiled sheepishly as she browsed the menu. "I talked to O'Reilly today."

"Oh?"

Utena placed her order then looked at the younger woman, watching her as she ordered. When the waiter left, the miko turned to her superior and friend with an unreadable look.

"She says everything's going smoothly. They're scheduled to head back the day after tomorrow."

"Have the arrangements been made?"

"Everything's ready."

"Good, I don't think I have to tell you how important this is?"

Utena watched as the light from the candles softened Rei's features but cast her stormy eyes in shadow. It was in that moment that the woman knew what desperation and pain looked like. The miko's voice held none of her usual confidence, just a hint of bitterness.

"You have no idea…"

* * *

Minako ignored the flashes and the microphones being shoved in her face from all directions. Her sunglasses shielded the world from her smoldering blue gaze as she walked into her hotel. The staff rushed out to help with crowd control as she felt her own staff flank her. But even if they didn't, what did she have to fear?

She was immortal, or something close to it. Years will pass and those around her right now, from the vibrant Mei to the charming Patrick, will grow old and die. But not her, she will remain young and beautiful until the day Fate decides that she has paid her dues. Only then can she be relieved of her duty.

Sometimes she wondered why she bothers. All this fame, money and power – what good will it do her in the long run? She'll still have to watch the power drain from Babs' eyes and youth leave Jen. And she'll be alone…

No, not alone. The others will be there… the ones she had abandoned. Did she even have a place with them anymore? Other than the destiny they shared? The destiny she so desperately tried to escape?

Humans are so… how could she even attempt to put human nature in words? It was a powerful force: flawed, unpredictable and surprisingly resilient. We've evolved past the point of being mere animal, so they say, but we are but a more "civilized" shadow of our ancestors and all their "primal" instincts. They left us with the best inheritance of all… the will to survive.

But to survive for what? Everyone had these grandiose ideas of what they live for: family, friends… love. But that's all bullshit. We survive for the sake of survival alone. That primal desire to crawl to the top, and destroy anything and anyone that got in the way. But once you're up there… what's left? You've abandoned everything and everyone… now it's just you… at the top of this mighty mountain with others constantly trying to dethrone you. But you still fight, still desire to preserve what you've earned.

Well, congratulations, Minako, you've made it.

It's fucking lonely at the top, isn't it?

"Well, I think that went well."

The blonde turned to Babs, shedding her coat and tossing it onto the couch. She took the glass Patrick offered her and walked over to the windows.

"By tomorrow it'll be all over the papers you know, that we broke with Siren. Hell, it'll probably be in the news tonight. I'm not expecting much backlash… it's just business after all."

Minako gave a distracted hum for an answer. Babs frowned, but pressed on.

"Our lawyers are meeting with Siren's as we speak to make sure they don't take any legal action, since we didn't break the contract. What we're doing is perfectly within the stipulations-"

"Barbara, I'm on _your_ side remember? I already know all this," Minako said simply.

"All right, Minako, what's got you so…"

"Gloomy and yucky," Mei supplied.

"… gloomy and- Mei!"

The hairstylist giggled when Babs glared at her indignantly. The humor seemed lost on the star, who continued her inspection of the city.

"I'm fine," was the response.

"Bull monkey," Mei protested. "You've been off since we got back here. Do you want to leave again?"

"No," Minako said quickly. She downed her drink, turning and plastering on a smile, one she knew fooled no one. But she had to try.

"I'm fine. Just some… well, it's just stress."

"We should go out, relax, ya know?"

Babs rolled her eyes, giving Mei a look. "That's what we've been doing for the past two weeks."

"Not all of us," Pat mumbled, staring at Minako in concern.

"No, I just need some time to think… to write, really."

"All right… call us if you need anything…" Babs reminded.

"Well, except Jen."

Minako turned back to the window quickly to hide her white knuckles and her clenched jaw. Not trusting herself to speak, she simply nodded.

Barbara sighed softly as she motioned for Patrick and Mei to follow her out. She took one last look at her client before closing the door.

But the star didn't notice their departure. She was trying to calm her hammering heart. The blood rushing to her ears was deafening and all she could hear was the roar… from where though? Her heart? Her head? She felt her emotions rise, bubbling in a foaming mess. She couldn't identify them anymore, just feel them as they threatened to overpower and drown her.

The thought of Jen's hands on _her_, her lips on _hers_, her eyes watching _her_, her thoughts filled with _her_… it made her sick to her stomach. Anger stormed to the surface, suppressing everything else she felt. It consumed her, causing each cell to scream.

How _dare_ she? How _dare_ that little wench touch the angel?

Minako took a deep breath to calm herself, to push the raging demon back in its cage. It was all about control, all about being _in_ control. Of everything – her feelings and her life. But she _had_ no control over this. She, Aino Minako, had to watch her former lovers shared a kiss… _her_ Rei… share a kiss…

But she had no right to say anything, not a single fucking right. Rei was going out with Jen – fucking her and god only knew what else. And she could only sit by and listen as her stylist talked on and on about how wonderful the dates were. How good _her_ woman was in bed. When they'd both stumble through the door. The way Rei's hair would be a mess since they came this close to just screwing in the taxi.

They'd rip each other's clothes off the second the elevator doors closed. Rei would never appear improper in front of the hotel staff, of course. After all, she was Hino Rei, daughter of Senator Hino. She was the modern day aristocrat, beautiful, polite and well-bred. So to be anything less than… perfect… in public, even if it was one stinking bellboy, was out of the question.

So, she'd wait. Because that's Hino Rei for you. She'd wait until no one was looking before she'd push Jen against the wall. She was strong, so much stronger than people expect by the look of her slender frame. All those curves and that softness hid the strength, the rage, the passion. A fire, that's what she was, burning like a tower inferno, consuming everything and leaving behind absolute destruction as she passed through you.

You can never forget those lips on you. On your skin. Caressing. Bruising. Your body was her temple, her sacred shrine. The way her eyes raked over you made you feel like a fucking goddess, like _you_ were the only one she wanted. You were her world and her center, her grace and her damnation. You were her _everything_ for those precious moments when she'd stop the kisses. Her hands would still. And she would look at you. Just… _look_ at you.

It was like she could see the very core of your existence. Through the damn masks and the act, and actually see _you_. Whatever you thought you hid so well. _Whoever_ you thought you hid so well. Damnit, she saw things you didn't even know existed. She created a new essence inside of you that filled you completely. It invaded every cell and every thought.

She remade you however she damn well pleased, and you fucking love it. It was exciting and down right terrifying. But it was okay. Because she was kissing you again, ripping your clothes off to get closer to you, to get _inside_ of you and under your skin. She ripped every single thought and everything rational and logical from your mind until all that was left were your body and your senses. Your heightened senses that took in her smell, your own smell and the smell of the freshly washed sheets you'd changed just for that night.

You were her world and damnit, you both knew she was yours. She was the only thing on your mind, the mind that normally screamed for peace begging you to give into this woman that treated your body like her temple. Yet she ravaged it like an animal, destroying everything you thought holy and modeling you into what she craved. You became her puppet – she made you sing and scream and cry. She made you happy and needy and angry. She made you into everything you hated – everything you swore you'd never be.

The worst part? The fucking woman had the audacity to make you love it. She made you love yourself: your disgusting, pitiful, flawed and fucked up self. She made you her goddess, the center of her passion and her anger and her uncontrolled power.

Then, after you've surrendered your entire being, she offered herself to you. She offered you the power to do with her as you pleased, like she had just done with you. All of suddenly, everything shifted. Because for split second, you actually feel like you have control over her.

But you're sadly mistaken. Because to have power over that raging beast of a woman was not necessarily to control her. In fact, the very thought was preposterous. Control that primal, raw force that just ravished your body, bruised your skin and ripped out your soul before putting it back in, better than before?

But it was possible. For you see, just as Rei knew Minako better than Minako knew herself, Minako knew Rei better than Rei knew herself. To control the miko was to get her to that point – s across that ridiculous line she promised never to cross. You _became_ that line. You made her cross it and become you. Become just as flawed as you. Become that raw power that pinned you against the wall and ripped savagely into your skin with her teeth.

You always wore the resulting marks with pride. They marked you as hers and, most wonderous of all, they marked _her_ as yours because you made her _lose control_.

That's right, you made that proper, well-raised daddy's girl lose it. Lose herself and her fucking mind with the feel of your skin and the way your eyes drank in her form. You made her want you by making your want palpable. It was in the way you touched her – like you wanted nothing more than to rip off the damn blouse that kept getting in the way as you all but shoved her in the direction of your bedroom.

You know what? Fuck the bedroom – any flat surface will do. You made her need. Because need was the only thing that could release the beast lurking beneath the civility and class.

And then you had her.

You had the fire and the rage. She burned through you like you were nothing more than food for that unbridled flame, and you liked it. That's right, you _liked_ how she made you feel like nothing at all but her whole fucking world at the same time. Because she wanted – _needed _– you enough to give in. And the more you fed her, the more she tore through you. The more savage she became, the more you needed her and the better you felt. Each time the flame grew, you possess another piece of her. This beautiful woman. This beautiful animal. This primal force that you've feared all your life.

You understand, finally, what it means to love fire. The thrill pyromaniacs feel when they see that first, insignificant spark that transforms into a living, breathing element of utter destruction. The anticipation for the fire to grow, knowing the entire time that you were flirting with danger. Fire destroys all in its wake; but from that destruction comes rebirth. So you sacrifice yourself for the chance to become something beautiful – your body, mind, heart, and soul.

She was your guilty pleasure – your sin. She made you feel something you'd never really felt until then: alive.

Now, Jen had that. She held that beautiful sin in her hands. That sin was burning through her body, night after night.

And Minako had no right to fucking say anything. No right to fucking _sin_ anymore, because she had purified herself of that. Of that… "disgusting" primal power.

Yet the only thing she wanted now was to sin again. Her soul depended on it.

* * *

Rei slipped out of the arms that held her, sliding from beneath the silk sheets that caressed her hot skin. She pulled on the robe on the nightstand. How'd it get there? It was there, that's all that mattered anyway.

She stood, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked onto the balcony. Her lungs welcomed the crisp night air, as did her mind. Liquor's hold over her was starting to fade, forcing her to grapple with reality.

She slept with her ex's employee and friend. Did it matter? Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. They were together once, but not anymore. It was just a friend of hers, an employee really. It didn't break any of the "sacred laws of dating" that's been drilled into her by… by Usagi and her ex actually.

'**Looks like something they told me is finally coming in handy.'**

She was probably wrong. It probably did break some spoken or unspoken rule or something like that. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

The sex was fine. It wasn't the best she's ever had, but it wasn't the worse. The thrill? Well, there was one, she just didn't know where it was coming from. Why it was there at all. Perhaps she was mistaken once again and there was no thrill, just the warmth and musk of another human in bed with her, fucking her.

That's all it was, sex. Not love, not making love. She didn't believe in that anymore. A connection of souls, a progression to the next level of love? No, those fantasies and dreams were for the young, for the innocent. She was neither now, though her physical envelope was merely twenty something. She'd long ago stopped counting her years. She's lived far more years than that, both in the sense of her past life and in this one alone.

She's seen too much to remain in the realm of the gleeful joy and exuberance of youth. It was tiring, to be innocent for so long. The sooner a child opened his or her eyes, to use the old cliché, the better. No more dreams, just a bitter yet needed disillusionment.

"Getting philosophical already, Hino?" she chided herself with a chuckle, leaning against the railing. "It's a little too early for that, even for the likes of you."

She sighed, wondering once again what she was doing with the woman inside. She was attracted to her, yes, but to be honest, she was more attracted to the idea that it might piss off Minako.

"Well now you're just perpetuating that damn cycle you hate so much," she said, chuckling as she shook her head.

The second Minako shows up, everything she's learned, everything she's sworn to do flies out the window. Perhaps that's what it means to be under someone's spell. What it means to love someone. To be reduced to an idiot. No, even worse, an innocent child.

It wasn't that being a child is bad, no, not at all. But to allow yourself to hope, to dream… to dare to wish… ahh, it should be a sin. Humanity's strength… right. More like humanity's curse. It would be so much simpler to just have the will to survive. But the desire to be happy, a drive that bordered on insanity and obsession? Just gets you in trouble every time.

Whatever she was doing with Jen, she was with her now. At least, in the most basic sense. Neither woman wanted this to go any deeper. It's just an attraction, someone to scratch that itch, so to speak. It just so happens that it's with a person close to Minako.

Or perhaps it just so happens that a person close to Minako can scratch that itch, but she was far too tired to think about that now. No, this nice little explanation she's set up for herself worked nicely. Ah, self-delusion, it's very handy, and we're all masters of it. Not healthy, of course, and Rei knew that, even in her current state. But it soothed her nerves and calmed her mind. She told herself she'd think about it tomorrow, when the bed wasn't beckoning her. Just a little more hiding, what can it hurt?


	8. Skeleton

"I tried to face it  
I tried to erase it  
I tried to race it  
I can't erase it

Driving in the slow lane  
Watching everybody shooting by  
In the fast lane, in the fast lane  
Sitting here beside me  
There is a shadow from my past  
In the front seat I can heart my heartbeat  
Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster."

- "Skeleton," Dolores O'Riordan

* * *

Rei slipped from the bed and Jen's arms. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as she dressed quietly. She grabbed her purse after slipping on her heels and made her way from the hotel room.

With a tired sigh, the woman stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relive the previous day.

...

"She looks good."

Jen turned, smiling at the other woman. Rei returned the smile as she walked over. The singer she had Jen work with was shooting the video for her first single. Regardless of whether her music was marketable, her look was. It was the perfect mix of defiance and the current fashion trends. In other worlds, another teen Pop queen.

"But she doesn't look as good as you."

Rei chuckled faintly, arching a brow. She knew there was no one else around when Jen wrapped her arms around her waist. The miko licked her lips.

"And I didn't even need you to dress me," the publicist murmured.

Jen pulled back with a smile, though her insides were twisting. She'd just been delivered a warning, Hino Rei style. Behind the jest was a reminder of who was in control. A reminder that Hino Rei didn't need her for anything, not even to scratch that itch occasionally, though she did it well. No, she wasn't needed. She was just entertainment.

"She's making an appearance next week to promote the video. Think you're up for it?"

"I don't know," Jen said, keeping her voice even as she turned her attention back to the racks of outfits she'd picked for the video. "Minako is coming back tonight."

The stylist hummed a little as she made sure everything was ready. She frowned when she realized that Rei hadn't made a sound in a while. Turning, the found the woman's eyes focused intensely on the floor, her jaw clenched. There was something disturbing about her face, something that made Jen suppress a shiver that threatened to go down her spine.

It was something… dangerous. Something primal and untamable. It was the look of a wounded animal. An animal stripped of its claws, unable to fight back. But being the proud creature that she was, Rei would never retreat.

No, never that, she'd do anything, anything except turn her back. Hino Rei was to be admired and feared, above the rest of the pack. She could never show weakness of any kind. Therefore, if faced with something threatening, even if she's already been hurt somehow, she'd always fight. Always defend her honor and her pride in any way possible. If anything, an animal becomes the most dangerous when wounded. It had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

How did Jen know all of this? She hasn't known Hino Rei for that long, after all. But she's known other people like her, tens, hundreds perhaps. People so proud that it would kill them to admit defeat. People that would rather suffer quietly and pretend nothing's wrong than to show that they've been hurt. That they're scared. That they feel utterly helpless and out of control.

But it never worked, pretending and hiding everything away. Everyone had a breaking point, and people who always pretend to be strong were always the weakest ones.

Jen was tempted to go over and wrap her arms around the publicist, to sooth her. But to approach her now would just make it worse. Rei would retreat and put up even more walls. Ironic, that people like her can never back down from a challenge, but hid every time they had to deal with their own feelings. Pitiful, in a way. Heart-wrenching, in another.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! That just won't work!"

Rei snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the annoyed scream of the director. She took a deep breath, walking over to the singer's agent. It seemed like it was about time she soothed some ruffled feathers. She turned to Jen, giving her a smile and waving before walking away.

Jen watched as the woman left. She'd have to keep an eye on her. Something told her whatever was bothering Hino Rei will turn out to be a wonderful show to watch.

* * *

Rei leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. She could feel the heat coming from Utena's arm pressed against hers, even through the layers of fabric. Utena shifted, making the leather seats creak. Rei shuddered at the sound, yet another reminder of where they were.

"You'll do wonderfully."

The younger woman laughed, shaking her head as she opened her eyes and looked at her mentor.

"You mean I _have_ to do wonderfully."

"Why, of course, but that's not nearly as encouraging as what I said."

Rei smiled before finally giving up and laughing. Utena chuckled, stroking her friend's hair. She felt the miko lean against her slightly, and placed a kiss on her protégé's temple.

"There's no reason to be nervous, it's all business. You're not going out there as Hino Rei, her ex. You're going as her publicist. Her _new_ publicist that's going to beat Siren into the ground. You better start remembering that."

Rei nodded, the pep talk raising her spirits. Utena was right. She was the best in the business, at least right now. Siren screwed up, so now it was her turn. Her turn to revitalize Minako's reputation and show her old employers what they lost by letting her leave so easily. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the limo.

* * *

Utena watched as the representatives from Siren hurried to make everything perfect. She smirked when she saw all the members of the press they'd invited for the event. They were just setting up their own demise. She had a strange urge to cackle like the villains on TV usually did, but that would draw too much attention.

"They're making this quite convenient. I do love how no one's noticed our presence."

The brunette chuckled as she turned to Rei, who watched the scene with a grin the Cheshire cat would've been proud of. "Aren't they just? When is the plane landing?"

"Any minute now."

"Not long now until the show starts."

The cameras started going off as soon as the plane landed. The Siren representatives hung back until the plane came to a stop before security guards rushed into place, creating a pathway for Minako to the limo parked nearby. Rei and Utena looked over at the limo they'd brought, effectively hidden from sight by news trucks.

Rei swallowed as the door of the plane opened. Two bodyguards walked out, checking the area out before waving their client out.

Minako stepped out, sunglasses on to protect her from the flashes of the cameras. She waved enthusiastically, beaming that brilliant smile of hers. She stood at the exit of the plane, turning to let every camera take a full body shot of her before walking down the stairs. She posed a couple of times quickly, blowing a few kisses at the photographers.

"Well she's certainly good at that," Utena commented lightly with amusement and weariness.

The miko's eyes were trained on the blonde as she walked further down the pathway. She saw Siren's people start to move toward the singer. With a smirk, she easily stepped out from behind a photographer and eased her way through the crowd.

It didn't take long for the news crews to let her through, though they didn't part outright. There was something about her bright eyes, her determined look, and the power that radiated from her. Whatever that something was, it made them think twice before messing with her.

Minako's eyes followed Rei's progress from behind her sunglasses. She resisted the urge to lick her lips. Two weeks without seeing her ex was fourteen days too many. She was like an addiction, see her once and you're hooked.

Now, to see her dressed in the form-fitting suit of black that blended into the darkness of the night and her hair, eyes accentuated by the lavender blouse and that confident smile on her face…

But all that wouldn't matter if she wasn't striding toward her purposely, intense eyes trained on the blonde. Minako resisted the urge to shiver at the fire she saw in them. It was like she was the miko's entire world again, and gone was the hate that's come to characterize looks from the public.

She focused her attention on the young man approaching her. Blonde hair, a charming smile, blue eyes and an expensive suit… Siren was really pulling out all the tricks.

"Aino-san, welcome back to Japan. The limo is waiting."

She gave him a charming smile, feeling the miko close in. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder to stall for a brief moment – just enough time to let Rei make it the rest of the way.

"Thank you so very much," she said with a bright smile.

"But Aino-san will be riding with me."

Minako resisted the urge to smirk at the confident and strong voice. Anyone else and the tone would've sounded cocky. Well, it did, but on Rei it was more sexy than anything else.

The man looked utterly confused, looking between Rei and the singer. The publicist simply smirked, placing herself between Minako and the blonde man. With a flourish, she extended her arm to point her ex in the direction of their waiting limo.

"This way, Aino-san."

Minako couldn't hide her smile any longer. "Thank you, Hino-san."

A shiver coursed down Rei's spine, though she hated it. The way her name rolled off Minako's tongue was like a caress. It certainly didn't help that she'd turned those baby blues on her. Although they were hidden behind the dark shades, Rei could imagine the look she was giving her…

"Ms. Aino, I don't understand…"

Rei swiveled, her anger at Minako and her own reaction to the blonde bubbling to the surface. She pinned the confused man with her burning gaze, her lips forming a cruel smirk.

"Tell your boss that Ms. Aino no longer needs their services."

"Her contract-"

"Is null and void. Our lawyers will be contracting you tomorrow morning."

With that, Rei turned and placed her hand lightly on Minako's elbow. She escorted the star to the waiting limo. The security detail she brought was carving a way for them through the reporters, protecting the two of them and Minako's entourage.

The miko allowed Minako to slip in before stepping in herself, followed by Barbara, Mei and Patrick. Utena instructed the driver to go with a nod.

"Welcome back to Japan, Ms. Aino."

Minako smiled at Utena as the woman exchanged pleasantries with the rest of her group, chatting about their trip. The blonde's attention was on her ex-girlfriend, who was busy on her Palm Pilot.

"Where's Jen?" she asked, noticing the absence of her stylist after the excitement of what just transpired died down.

"We thought it'd be best if she stayed at the hotel. She didn't need to be caught up in the middle of this."

Barbara murmured an affirmative at Utena's words, noticing that Rei looked vaguely uncomfortable, though she couldn't figure out why.

"So, she's waiting at the hotel?"

"She said that she was going to bed and to wake her when you landed."

Minako looked over at her ex, wondering why she would be privy to such information.

"We'll just see her tomorrow then," Patrick said as Mei sighed softly.

"Careful, almost seems like you miss her," Babs teased with a smile.

"Of course I don't," Mei huffed indignantly. "I just want to wake her up."

The star smiled as her hair stylist giggled, grinning adorably. "She'll be upset if you don't tell her."

"She won't be traumatized if we let her sleep a little longer," Patrick added.

Minako studied Rei. There was something off, and it didn't sit well with her.

"Has Jen been moved to the new hotel?"

"No," Utena said, answering Babs. "We kept her in the room Siren set up to avoid suspicion."

"Makes sense," Babs said with a nod.

Silence descended over them as Minako and her crew recovered from the trip.

The ringing of Rei's cell disturbed the stillness. Minako blinked sleepily, having been on the verge of falling asleep. The occupants of the car turned to the publicist as she withdrew her phone from her purse, flipping it open with a flick of the wrist.

"Hino."

The car was silent as everyone focused on Rei's phone call, some despite themselves. The miko turned her body slightly to face the window. It didn't really give her any more privacy, but she could at least pretend.

"Yes, we picked them up, we're in the car now."

They watched as Rei's brows furrowed. Why couldn't she just listen? With an annoyed look, she handed Minako her mobile.

"It's Jen."

Minako felt the sinking feeling in her stomach grow as her instincts told her that something was going on. She took the phone, plastering on one of her bright smiles.

"Hey, you."

"Mina! How are you guys? It's great to be in the same city as you again."

The blonde laughed, the sarcasm not masking her friend's excitement as well as she knew Jen intended.

"Tell her I said 'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'" Mei added, bouncing a little.

"What she said," Barbara said dryly as Patrick nodded.

"Everyone-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard her."

Minako giggled.

"I-"

"Yeah, yeah," Minako imitated as she looked at the rest of her crew. "Jen sends her love."

"Hey! Minako! I do not!"

The singer just smiled. "So has Rei been treating you well?" She asked casually.

"Very, very well."

There was no mistaking the alarmed look in Rei's eyes. That and she'd have to be an idiot to misunderstand the purr in Jen's voice.

She forced the smile to remain on her face as she looked out the window, staring at the reflection of the dark look in her eyes.

"That's good to hear. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. You can tell me all about the trip."

"Sounds good. Do you want me to give the phone back to Rei?"

"Could you? That'd be great. See you tomorrow."

Minako said nothing as she handed the phone back to Rei. After a few more moments of hushed conversation, the publicist turned off her phone.

Rei watched her former lover, who stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. Her heart felt heavy, since the singer had figured out what she and Jen have been doing. She just knew somehow.

What annoyed her more was how troubled she was by it. So what if Minako knew they were messing around? What business was it of hers? And why did she feel so… guilty?

She shook her head. No, she didn't feel guilty. She didn't care how Minako felt about it. They were over. They were so over that it didn't even need to be said. Or… something like that.

She let out a sigh of relief after she and Utena escorted the star and her entourage into the hotel. Babs insisted that there was no need for them to go up as well, promising to call if they needed anything.

With a bow and a forced smile, she left with her boss. It didn't take her long to hail a cab and head over to Jen's hotel.

...

Rei stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. Her walk was brisk as she made her way out of the hotel, giving the doorman a tip when he hailed a cab and opened the door for her.

She told the cabby to head for the office. Minako and her gang were dropping by at noon. She better start preparing for it now.

* * *

"You guys look good."

Mei placed the tray on the coffee table, offering each person in the room a cup of their preferred drink. Babs thanked her with a nod and took a sip of her tea, watching as Jen took a seat on the couch, the stylist's eyes taking them in.

"So do you," Patrick answered with a smile from his seat beside her.

"Thanks, the time off's been good."

"What have you been doing?"

"Rei asked me to be the stylist for one of her new artists. So I've been pretty busy designing a look for her."

"Oh wow!" Mei said. "She must like you to let you do something like that."

"It's not about her liking me," Jen retorted with a hint of annoyance. "She likes what I do as a stylist."

"So are you saying nothing happened?"

Barbara noticed that, until now, Minako had been relatively quiet. She greeted Jen with her usual cheer and warmth, of course, but was strangely pensive. She watched with amusement as a faint blush colored Jen's cheeks.

"I knew it!"

Minako's jaw clenched as Mei and Patrick started ribbing on Jen. The stylist didn't say much at first, but that soon changed. Rei was an attractive woman, and a very good catch – one worth boasting about.

Babs watched as Minako became increasingly tense as Jen continued to tell them what she and Rei had done. Mina couldn't be jealous, could she?

She and Jen broke up a long time ago.

"I'm going to take a shower before we head over to Athena."

Everyone turned to Minako when she interrupted Jen's narrative about her last date with Rei abruptly. The stylist blinked, nodding.

"Yeah… sure."

Minako walked into the bathroom without another glance toward the stylist, closing the door just in time to block out the continuing narrative of their date.

The blonde stripped quietly, staring at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes, shivering as she could almost feel the ghostly fingers of Rei's touch on her skin. Her hands, slightly calloused and strong from all the work she did at the shrine but gentle on her body, caressing and loving…

Minako opened her eyes, finding herself staring into her own baby blues, and not the molten lavender orbs she hoped she'd see. She felt her chest constrict, but shook off the feeling.

She didn't have time for that – for hopes and dreams and regrets. She was here for business, not pleasure. It was just getting harder to remind herself of that fact.


	9. Time Lapse Lifeline

"I'm keeping up, keeping up with the time lapse lifeline  
And they can run they can run from the farm to the last ride  
And we can hear we can hear the first beat to the flat line  
I'm keeping up, keeping up with the time lapse lifeline  
And once it's done."

- "Time Lapse Lifeline," Maria Taylor

* * *

"What kind of statement should we release? Maybe a press conference?"

Rei said nothing for a moment, watching as her secretary finished serving the tea and coffee before turning to Barbara. "No, a short statement will do. We don't want this to take center stage. Holding a press conference is like admitting that Aino-san did something wrong – which isn't true."

"We won't be able to avoid media attention either way."

"True," Rei murmured softly, shooting a brief look at Jen and then to her ex, who was listening intently… but something was off. She shook off her unease. "But we want to keep it to a minimum. Just enough to keep the media speculating and buzzing until we need them."

"Until we need them?" Mei asked, blinking in confusion.

"There's no way to control the media. But, we can use them."

"What are you planning?"

Rei pulled her notepad off her desk. "I suggest Aino-san lay low for a while. Use the time to relax or record her next album. Then we start off slow. First thing to do is to counter the arguments that she's lost her connection with the fans. I was thinking a few private concerts or session with some of her older fans, particular those that are webmasters and longtime members of Aino-san's fan club. I find that they often have a lot of sway in fan communities."

Barbara nodded, looking over at Minako and was pleased to see the blonde seemed to like the idea.

"Then we move onto some bigger venues. Appearances on a few of the more underground talk shows before booking the more mainstream ones. We will be avoiding Luna, if that's all right."

"I have no problems with that," Minako murmured softly, her blue eyes hooded and focused on Rei.

"What should we do now?"

Rei looked over at Utena, who nodded slightly. "As I understand it, Siren had booked a recording studio for Aino-san's use. We have done the same. It's actually quite close to the hotel."

Minako smiled appreciatively, the sparkle in her eyes returning at the mention of her music. Rei couldn't help but smile back, causing the blonde's smile to brighten.

"Also… we thought that you might feel more comfortable in a house. If you would like, our realty department will be more than happy to assist you in finding a suitable residence for the rest of your stay."

**'How about your house?'** Minako thought, but had enough self-control not to verbalize. She very rarely stayed in one place for more than a few days. It might be nice to have somewhere to call her own while she was here.

The blonde looked over at Barbara, who simply nodded.

"That would be lovely, thank you Hino-san," the star replied softly with a smile.

Rei felt the corners of her lips twitch again. The blonde's smiles have always been so contagious. Why fight it? Especially when there are other people around?

She smiled back, nodding. "Someone from the realty department will be in touch."

Minako was quiet as she listened to Rei explain her plan in detail. The future of her career in Japan rested in the hands of a woman she had hurt. And, she realized, though it was no longer a shock, there was no one else she'd rather it be handled by.

* * *

"Superstar Minako Aino has severed ties with Siren in Japan, and seems to have signed with Athena. According to lawyers from both firms, the singer did not break her contrac-"

"Hey! We were watching that!"

Hotaru gave her suitemates a look that quieted them. Without a word, she stood and walked into her room, closing the door. She tossed her books down on her desk and turned on her stereo to drown out the sounds of the TV coming back on.

The situation was becoming more and more interesting. Part of her wanted to rush back to Japan to have front row seats for this. But she knew that would alert her parents, and the last thing she needed was for them to start wondering where she fit into this. No, that simply wouldn't do. At least, not before she's had any real hand in things.

She turned, looking at the photographs on her wall. She focused on one in particular and the blue eyes that stared back at her.

No, she wouldn't rush back to Japan. She didn't need to. Soon enough, she will come to her.

* * *

"This particular house has five bedrooms, a study, a living room as well as-"

Minako tuned the realtor out as she walked around the house. Babs can take care of the details. She just wanted a look around.

It was a gorgeous house with high ceilings and marble fixtures. The entire place was done in bright, vibrant colors. Large French windows let in plenty of light, brightening the large house. Minako walked through it, admiring the beautiful wooden floors and modern, but earthy furniture.

She wasn't a stranger to beautiful homes, that was for sure. This particular residence wasn't the most extravagant she's seen. But something about it…

Barbara was hopeful as she watched the singer explore. This was the fifth place of the day, and it was becoming a little tiresome. She was fairly certain the others felt the same, since Mei was currently napping in the car. Patrick and Jen had excused themselves after the last house, the stylist claiming she needed to check on the singer Rei had assigned her to. She didn't quite remember what the make artist's excuse was.

"Shall we take a look at the yard?"

Minako perked up at the suggestion, nodding with a smile. The realtor grinned back, practically feeling the edge she would get once others in the department got wind that she had set Aino Minako up with a residence.

The singer was sold once she took a look at the outdoor space the house boasted. It large grassy plain with a beautiful rose garden close to the house and dense trees acting as natural a fence. She walked around, enjoying the fragrance of the roses. She noticed a rope swing on a nearby tree, approaching it and tugging a little on the rope to make sure it was safe.

Babs watched with a smile as Minako sat down on the swing, pushing herself with her feet, her blonde hair swaying in the wind. The soft smile on her face dispelled the agent's fear that this was starting to be too much for the singer to handle.

"I think we have a keeper," she whispered softly to the woman beside her, the realtor beaming at the news.

* * *

"Things are becoming painfully predictable."

"Are they now?"

Michiru suppressed a smile at the annoyance in Setsuna's voice. Haruka looked up from the paper, tossing it onto the table. Rei escorting Minako had been printed on the page in black and white. As usual, the two looked stunning despite the poor quality.

"Tell me you didn't see that coming."

Setsuna merely responded to Haruka's command with an arched brow. The blonde chuckled softly, shaking her head. She turned her blue eyes to her lover, who studied the roses she was painting.

"All right, you tell me you hadn't seen that coming."

Michiru shook her head. She understood Haruka's frustration, but really, she was acting just too much like a petulant child. Even Setsuna's endless patience was starting to be tested.

"We really shouldn't expect anything."

"I know that," the blonde said in exasperation, pouring herself another cup of tea. "But this whole business is starting to seem like a bad story written by a bored teenager."

Setsuna smiled, sharing a look with Michiru. "Things are being affected in ways-"

"Like what?"

Haruka sighed when she received another look from the garnet-eyed woman. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, I know."

From across the room, Michiru giggled in amusement and exasperation.

* * *

"Is the recording studio to your liking?"

Rei nodded when she received a wide smile from Minako. She took a sip of her coffee, slowly feeling the effects. But that may have something to do with the three cups she's had already. They kept the meeting sparse today, meaning it was just her, the singer and Babs.

"Yes, thank you. It was surprising."

Rei chuckled a bit at the blonde's shy admission. It was refreshing how… shy the singer could be, even now. It was also kind of… cute.

"How goes the search for the fans for the first private concert?"

The publicist shook herself from her thoughts. "We have a preliminary list of fans from the Tokyo area. We drew from the official fan site along with a few older web communities. We have a list of five hundred fans right now."

Rei slid the thick packet across the coffee table to the pair sitting on the couch.

Barbara flipped through it quickly, not really reading the names. She handed it over to Minako, who skimmed the list.

"Have they all passed the background check?"

"We did a quick check. There will be a more detailed one in a few days."

"Aren't you guys taking this a little too seriously? It's just a concert, no different from any of the ones I've done before. We certainly didn't do background checks on every single person who bought a ticket."

Rei felt her annoyance rise. They were just trying to make sure Minako would be safe, why was the blonde acting so flippantly about her own safety?

"It's a much smaller venue."

"Wouldn't it be easier for someone to do something at a huge concert?"

"Minako, we're just trying to cover the bases…"

The blonde shrugged, turning her attention back on the list she held. "I doubt any of them would try anything."

"Better safe than sorry."

The singer looked up when she heard Rei's cold voice. Her shoulders sagged a little. She was acting childish, and she knew it. But it was just hard to believe that anyone would want to…

"We're just trying to make sure that nothing happens to you."

Minako closed her eyes. The miko's voice taking on a soft, genuinely concerned quality she never thought she'd hear again. It pulled at her, reminding her once again of what she gave up.

"I know… I'm sorry."

Rei nodded simply as she went back to discussing the arrangements, feeling uncomfortable at how much she'd meant those words.

* * *

Ami smiled at Usagi as the blonde sat on her couch, fidgeting. Makoto walked in from the kitchen, carrying a large tray of tea and cookies. Smelling the chef's freshly baked concoctions, Usagi perked up, mouth watering as the brunette placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Go on, Usa, dig in. I made them just for you."

Ami smiled as she watched the blonde attack the cookies with fervor. She noticed the pink frosting and baby blue bows decorating the top of each cookie, looking at her girlfriend. Makoto just smiled, pouring the tea and giving the young doctor a wink.

"Mako! Your cooking may be getting better and better!"

The brunette smiled warmly, snagging a cookie for herself and waving it a little. "These are nothing. I'm coming up with something new, just for you Usa."

"Really? Oh wow!"

The blue-haired doctor smiled, shaking her head. "How are you enjoying London?"

Usagi grinned, nibbling on the cookie in her hand. "It's really different from California, that's for sure! Not in a bad way, just different, I guess."

Makoto laughed. "That's an understatement. Have you and Mamoru had time to do a little exploring?"

"No, not yet. Mamo's conference doesn't end until next week… but after that, he said we can do some of the more touristy things."

"Sounds nice," Ami offered, noticing the annoyance in Usa's eyes. What was supposed to be a two-day conference and a two week vacation suddenly became a week long conference. To say Usagi was less than pleased with the change was an understatement.

"Well, you're welcome to come visit us any time you want. And feel free to drop by the restaurant."

"I know, thanks guys! You're awesome."

"This is news…?"

Usagi giggled, tossing a pillow at Makoto. She squirmed a little, looking at Ami. "Umm… did the tests come back yet?"

The doctor nodded, leaning against her lover. Usagi had come to her two days ago, saying she didn't feel well. She'd done some tests, which all came back negative. But the last one…

"So… what's wrong with me?"

Ami cleared her throat. "Nothing."

Usagi blinked, looking at her long time friend. Being nauseated and feeling weak weren't "nothing" in her book. But then what did she know?

"Then… is it just stress or something?"

Ami smiled as Makoto nudged her, silently telling her to stop teasing their princess so.

"No, Usagi. Actually, there's good news."

There was silence as the blonde waited expectantly.

"You're pregnant."

Makoto resisted the urge to giggle when the blonde's eyes widen. Usagi's mouth parted, and the cookie she was about to eat never made it to its destination as their princess promptly fainted. She blinked and quickly rushed over with Ami.

"It's ok. She was just surprised."

The chef chuckled, easing Usagi into a more comfortable position on the couch. Ami walked into their bedroom and returned with a blanket.

"I wonder how Mamoru will react."

Ami couldn't hold back her giggle as she looked over at Makoto. She frowned when she found a very dark expression on the brunette's face.

"Mako-"

"This means there isn't much time before…"

The young doctor sighed, nodding silently.

* * *

"No, no, stop."

The recording crew quickly stopped the tape, looking into the booth to the find Minako with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Is something wrong, Aino-san?"

The blonde singer looked at the nervous men, giving them a tire smile.

"No, you guys are doing great. I just can't seem to get it the way I want right now."

"Is there anything we can do?"

Minako smiled appreciatively, causing a number of the men to swoon. Jen snorted as Mei giggled softly.

"No. Let's take a break."

Mei and Jen stayed out of Minako's way once their employer made her way from the recording booth. She gave them a tired smile before walking out into the hallway, taking a deep breath.

She didn't know what was wrong, but nothing she did today was right. It didn't… feel right.

The blonde stretched, taking time to look at all the albums on the wall. Singers she admired and loved – their platinum discs lined the otherwise bare walls. These were people that influenced her music, giants of the industry. How could she possibly compare?

An incredibly simple CD cover made her pause. A purple butterfly on a red background. It was so familiar…

Her eyes widened when she saw the name of the artist. Her head began to swim with all the possibilities and ideas that seemed to hit her all at once. Maybe if she could just…

No, she'd never go for that. But… maybe she can use it as a writing exercise. Add something different to her music. Try something new…

With a grin, Minako hurried back to the recording studio, one name burned into her mind:

Mars Reiko.


	10. Caged

"These are the darkest clouds  
To have surrounded me  
Now I find my self alone caught in a cage  
There's no flower to be found in here  
Not withering  
Or pale to me"

- "Caged," Within Temptation

* * *

The sunlight reflected off her blonde hair, making the flowing strands shine bright gold. The afternoon sun lovingly caressed the lightly tanned skin, exposed tastefully by a white sundress that billowed in the wind. Bare feet swayed back and forth in the air, lightly brushing against the top of the grass with every pass. Soft pinks lips were curled upwards in a sweet, carefree smile.

'**I know her eyes are shining like bright gems, the color of freshly bloomed cornflowers…'**

Rei shook her head, frowning as her eyes naturally narrowed to adjust to the intensity of the sun as she took off her sunglasses.

'**What, waxing poetics now, Hino? You have no time for such things.'**

Rei placed her sunglasses back on as she walked over, noting that the smile on Minako's face subtly became wider. The change was imperceptible to most, but for Rei, who spent much of her adolescent years studying every part of that face, it was easy to notice.

Try as she might, it was impossible to subdue that faint feeling of contentment and smugness that came from knowing she was the one that caused that smile to widen.

Now, it wasn't because Rei was an arrogant person. Okay, so she can be kind of arrogant, but as people have told her, it just added something annoyingly charming to her person, though it did turn a lot of people off, too. But this time, it wasn't Rei claiming undue credit.

No, she knew that smile was because of her. Because she knew Minako could still sense her the way the miko will always be able to sense the blonde before her.

The publicist took her time walking over. Admittedly, it wasn't very sensible to get on the lawn in her high heels, but then again sensibility was Ami's specialty. Besides, the singer can wait because she wasn't planning on speeding up.

Rei's been giving the whole thing a lot of thought. By a lot, she means she stayed up the whole night, tossing and turning as fickled sleep once again forsook her for the calmer minds of more willing victims.

She could run from it all she wanted, but she would never be able to run from the connection the two of them had. She will never be able to stop the tingling in her mind when the singer approached. She will never be able to completely block out the link they'd created. It was forged in camaraderie, tested by death, strengthened by friendship and entrenched into her soul by their romance.

Rei just had to accept that though it may fade with time, it will never completely disappear.

As for whether she was happy about it…

She stopped when the smiling face turned to her, cornflower blue peering at her from behind half-closed eyes.

"Hey."

Rei's throat constricted, though she couldn't say why. A few seconds ticked by before the publicist realized the singer was waiting for a reply. She tipped her head curtly.

Minako waited, smiling and shaking her head when there was no more forthcoming.

She opened her mouth to ask why the dark-haired woman was there, but closed it quickly. The singer wanted to pretend, if just for a moment, that Rei was there because she wanted to be. That Rei was there to see her without a reason, just because she wanted to see her face.

The miko felt the breeze tug at her own braided locks, trailing ghostly fingers against her skin. An ironic smirk graced her lips as she felt herself nudged in the direction of the singer. Even the wind was trying to get her to be closer to Minako. But the time for that closeness was long gone, lost to the pages of yesterday.

"Aino-sa-"

"If I ask you a question, will you answer me truthfully?"

Rei blinked as a pair of blue eyes pinned her to her spot. She was thankful her sunglasses hid her eyes, although those startling eyes somehow met hers despite the barrier. She blinked again, unwilling to show any other signs of surprise.

Minako waited patiently as the seconds ticked by, wishing she were able to see those lavender eyes hidden conveniently by the reflective glass. She found herself staring into her own, lifeless blue eyes and wondered if that's what Rei saw.

Suddenly, it became too suffocating to be in each other's presence. Rei's mind allowed her to form a single, vague, incomplete thought through the fog of her sensibilities:

'_**Always.'**_

The half-formed truth made her swallow and her eyes narrow. She will not voice such an answer – her battered pride refused to let her. Her heart, still incomplete like an unfinished puzzle, would not give yet another inch. An inch she knew the idol would take back with the unhesitating certainty that it had always been hers to begin with.

Instead, Rei dug her nails into her palm, hoping the momentary and insignificant physical pain would block out the vague resemblance of a beat her still heart managed.

Minako watched her, waiting for a response and feeling cold dread seize her heart. She did not know what kind of insanity had convinced her to ask such a question; she could only hope that it was at the very least momentary, if not a pure fluke. Blue eyes forced themselves away from the beautiful face of her new publicist, turning her attention instead to a butterfly perching on an exposed root of the tree her swing hung from.

She closed her eyes, letting the sun wash over her, letting it reach into the depth of her body. The faint song of a nightingale reached her ears, making her smile. She stood, brushing off the back of her dress casually, her heart refusing to let her set eyes on the suited woman behind her. Her bare feet started leading her back to the house, though she wasn't aware she had a desire to return there.

Yet, she could not rid herself of the nagging feeling that their meeting was somehow incomplete, even given the reality of their present circumstances and relationship. Something surged up from within her, something akin to a desperate kind of insanity, the same kind that possessed her only moments before.

The feeling seized control of her brain, ordering her to pause and turn suddenly, her dress fluttering and dancing around her as her hair rose into the air from the sudden movement.

Rei could only watch the sight, fascinated by the beauty before her eyes. She dug her nails deeper into her hands, but could not deny that Minako was truly beautiful. The singer's blue eyes took on a glossy quality, exceptionally bright. Although, whether that was caused by the sun or what seemed like tears was something Rei refused to think about.

"The song of the caged bird… is it as beautiful as the song of the free bird?"

The words were processed, yet made no sense to the muddled mind of the miko. She blinked a few more times, trying to figure out where in the world that question came from. The singer smiled at her warmly, that damn glossy look stronger than ever in her eyes.

'**She's finally lost her damn mind.'**

Yet looking at the tender smile and the shining blue eyes, Rei couldn't find it in herself to believe those words. Without another word, Minako turned and entered the house.

The publicist willed her feet to move, pulling off her sunglasses with ire. Her throat was tight and her eyes burning for reasons beyond her comprehension.

Minako may be mad, but she managed to move Rei to the edge of her own sanity without as much as a thought.

* * *

Images danced on the screen, lighting the dark room. An open window let in the sounds of the bustling city, full of life despite the late hour.

"Aino Minako has surprised the world once again! In the past few weeks, the singer appeared on a number of local talk shows in Kyoto, Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe, and Yokohama to name a few cities. Instead of the more mainstream shows, she has appeared on several underground music programs. Many have wondered if this signals an end to her astounding popularity, although inside sources say that official website is receive record traffic..."

The window was closed, shutting out the strains of the news broadcast. The room settled into silence.

Hotaru looked out the window, stretching for a moment before pulling off shirt. As she started going through the motions of preparing for bed, she let her mind wander.

As expected, Rei was doing good things for Minako's career, though this was far from the real test. However, she had confidence that the miko will achieve any goal as long as she wanted it.

The soft, worn material of her favorite sleep shirt brushed against her pale skin.

Rei and Minako had yet to reach the start of their trials, so it was far too early for her to interfere.

Hotaru kicked off her jeans, trading the form-fitting pants for a pair of loose shorts.

Besides, Setsuna would not be pleased if she were to get into things this early on.

Hotaru closed her laptop.

She was still reeling from the last time her adoptive mother had given her a piece of her mind about her meddling.

Hotaru slipped under comforter, melting into the softness of her bed.

This could be one beautiful train wreck, if it came to that.

Hotaru closed her eyes.

Or it could be one wondrous triumph of love.

* * *

"You're being awfully quiet."

Minako looked over at Mei, smiling as the woman handed her a glass of wine. She shifted, propping her feet up on the coffee table in front of her.

"Just a bit tired."

Mei chuckled, sitting down across from her. "I guess you don't want to go out then."

The blonde felt guilty. Patrick was on a date with some girl he met at a club. Jen went to have dinner with Rei and probably wasn't coming home. Minako ungracefully took a swig of her wine, trying to keep certain thoughts from fully forming. Babs went to bed an hour ago, claiming fatigue. But the singer knew her agent probably didn't want to stay up with her and Mei.

The Chinese girl was flipping through the channels, trying to find something good to the watch. She had volunteered to stay, subtly of course, to keep her company. She knew her friends were all starting to worry about her; after all, all she's been doing is work on her new album and brooding.

Minako scratched her chin for a moment before nodding, catching the attention of her companion. Brown eyes blinked adorably in confusion as the singer grinned.

"Let's have a slumber party."

Mei blinked again. Has Minako finally lost her mind? But seeing the smile on her employer's face, she couldn't help but smile back, feeling the beginnings of excitement. Slumber parties were fun, though she only had a few when she was younger.

"Ok! What do we need?"

Minako paused, thinking for a moment before grinning. "Well, pajamas, a bottle of rum, some movies and a couple of magazines should do the trick."

"Mina… that sounds like what we do after every concert."

The blonde laughed at the disappointed and petulant look on Mei's face. She leaned over as if to impart some deep and mysterious knowledge, and the Chinese woman leaning in unconsciously. She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks when Minako gave her a wink and teasingly pinched her cheeks.

"True… but this time, we're trying to get drunk!"

Mei found the blonde's excitement infectious and didn't have the heart to tell her that's what they always did. Instead, she nodded. She knew her decision was the right one when Minako grinned at her, jumping to her feet.

"Let's get changed into pajamas, I'll grab the alcohol, you grab the movies and magazines."

Before another word could be said, Minako rushed into her room. The hair stylist paused, gazing quietly at the now closed door of her employer's room. Though the excitable and exuberant Minako seemed to be back, she couldn't stop feeling like something was still very wrong.

Mei shook her head, clearing it and the thoughts that found their way into her mind. She really shouldn't think like that. Regardless of whether Minako's excitement was genuine, it was still incredibly contagious.

With a giggle and an almost painful desire to believe in the blonde's front, the Chinese woman quickly rushed into her own room to get ready for the slumber party.

* * *

"So then… then Usagi… she… tackles Rei and starts… what… what's it called – hitting! Yeah, hitting her!"

Minako couldn't finish her story as she broke out into laughter. Mei blinked, and then started laughing hystericall, though she had no idea what in the world was going on. The two leaned against each other giggling, a dozen empty beer bottles and an almost empty bottle of rum forming a nice little fence around them, along with several magazines, numerous candy wrappers and a couple of empty cookie boxes.

They kept giggling as the front door opened. Jen stopped, taking in the sight of the two women on the floor of the living room, resting against each other to keep themselves upright. Legally Blonde blared, unwatched, on the television.

Rei was a little more than annoyed when Jen stopped responding to her hands, which were conveniently located under the stylist's shirt. She looked up and paused when she took in the same sight that made her date pause.

"Jen baby!" Minako squealed, waving a half-empty bottle of beer in the direction of the door. Mei blinked slowly, looking up and waving both arms furiously.

"Pretty Rei!"

The blonde singer blinked for a few minutes before realizing that her eyes and Mei were correct; her ex-girlfriend was indeed standing at the door, staring at her like she'd just sprouted another head.

She then realized that Rei's hands were under Jen's shirt.

Jen was being touched by Rei.

Rei and Jen were together.

Jen was getting to kiss her Rei.

All her alcohol-impaired brain could do was demand that her body laugh at the pain from her heart – the pain that was impossible to process at the moment. Before Minako even knew what she was doing, she broke out into another fit of hysterical laughter.

Mei joined in, because Minako was funny when she drank and everything was always funny when Mei drank, so why not keep laughing? Besides, she couldn't very well let her friend and employer be the only one gawked at by the two women at the door.

Jen ran a hand through her hair. "What in the world-"

Her words were suddenly cut off by Minako's loud squealing. "Jen and Rei sitting in a tree!"

Not one to be left out, Mei quickly joined in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"First comes love," Minako chanted.

"Then comes marriage!"

"All right!"

The two giggling women stopped abruptly as Jen walked over to them, a look of annoyance and disbelief on her face. She stopped in front of them, trying to figure out what to do as her friends turned their expectant faces toward her. She was at a bit of a loss, since usually it was her and Patrick that were ridiculously plastered. This was the first time she'd seen Minako drunk off her ass, and one of the few times for Mei.

"I don't feel so well…"

The stylist's panicked look was enough to snap Rei out of her astonishment. She quickly took control, walking over.

"Jen, take Mei to the bathroom and make sure to give her plenty of fluids before putting her to bed. I'll take your boss."

Without a word, the Australian woman carried out her instructions. She eased Mei to her feet, half-carrying and half-dragging the smaller woman to the bathroom just down the hall. She prayed to every deity she's ever heard of that the Chinese woman wouldn't throw up before they made it to their destination.

Rei looked down at the giggling Minako once she was sure Jen had managed to drag Mei into the bathroom. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering why in the world she did these things to herself.

"Rei," the singer called in a song-sing voice, grinning madly.

The publicist just sighed. She knew better than to order her fellow scout around when she was inebriated. She had enough experience with Minako when she was younger to know that.

"Come on Rei, come and give me a big hug!"

All the singer received in response was an annoyed look. Even with her mind hazy from the affects of the alcohol, she knew this was a bad sign. So, she did the only thing she could do in such a state: she sniffled sadly.

A hint of panic flashed across Rei's features as she quickly looked down the hall. As the sounds of retching reached her ears, she knew it would be a while before Jen finished with Mei. With a resigned sigh, the dark-haired woman leaned down and picked Minako up easily.

The blonde stopped sniffling abruptly when she felt herself being lifted. As the familiar warmth she never thought she would feel again surrounded her, her body calmed and her eyes closed slowly. She breathed in Rei's unique scent, and felt as if something in her finally slipped into place.

The publicist carried her client into her room, ignoring the papers strewn about the floor. She was careful not to step on any of them, remembering a time when the blonde's compositions would litter her own bedroom at the shrine. Seems like nothing's changed.

"Rei…"

The blonde's whisper was like a prayer, raw and haunted by years of hidden emotions. Minako received neither a response nor even an acknowledgement that she had spoken at all. The comfort of her cool, silk sheets against her flushed skin did little to alleviate the sudden ache in her chest.

Her companion straightened after settling her on the bed, walking into the bathroom. The dark-haired woman stared at herself in the mirror, trying to stop her insides from twisting so damn much. One whisper and she was undone. Pathetic. Hino Rei did not spend years building up her shields and defenses for them to be pierced by a single, drunken whisper.

The dark-haired woman grabbed a towel and soaked it with warm water. As she proceeded to wring out the towel, she used to time to calm her racing mind and heart. Nothing was going to happen. She was merely taking care of a sick client, who was currently in no shape to take care of herself. This meant nothing. Nothing at all. Rei was not attached to Minako in any shape or form; she was merely doing her job. Likewise the singer was just here to save her career.

After taking a deep breath, Rei stared at herself one last time in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and back into the singer's room. Wordlessly, she approached the bed.

"Minako?"

Relief, disbelief and disappointment warred inside of her when her call was met by a soft snore. The miko chose wisely to ignore the latter and settle for the first two, though she knew she would agonize over why she felt any disappointment to begin with at a later point.

The bed dipped slightly as Rei sat down on the edge. Quietly as not to disturb the snoring blonde, and with a gentleness she could not quite explain, she wiped Minako's face. Lavender eyes intently studied the high cheekbones, long lashes and full pink lips, although every feature had been committed to memory long ago. She methodically wiped the blonde's hands to rid them of the sticky residue she felt; Rei was certain she did not want to know what it was from.

Carefully, as not to awaken Minako, the publicist turned the sleeping woman onto her side. The nearby trashcan was retrieved and placed conveniently next to the bed, as was the bottle of Advil from the medicine cabinet and a glass of water. The windows were opened slightly to let in a bit of a cool breeze, though the curtains were all shut to keep out the sun when it rose. Knowing the star had no important public engagements the next day, Rei proceeded to also turn off the cell phone on the nightstand. Judging by the empty bottles of alcohol, Minako would need as much sleep as she could get.

The sounds of Mei throwing up down the hall abruptly stopped. Feeling sorry for Jen and their ruined night, the publicist figured she may as well forget about the romantic evening she had been hoping for and go help her date.

Heading for the door, she paused for a moment as her body turned back to the bed on its own accord. Her eyes took in the sight of Minako, lying there contently with one hand tucked under her chin and the other under her pillow. But what struck the miko was the peacefulness of the star's face.

She was completely relaxed, the slight furrow of her brows from the stress of the whole mess gone. The usual tightness around her eyes from having to pretend to be cheerful and happy day in and day out for the public melted away, leaving a face too beautiful to be human.

Drawing a ragged breath into her shaking body, Rei turned from the sight and tightly gripped the door. Her body screamed, knowing exactly what it wanted: to march over to the bed and wrap her arms around the curvy body underneath those sheets. She wanted to bury her face in the blonde mane that seemed to taunt her, glowing despite the lack of light in the room. Her mind knew it was impossible, but her heart refused to cease waxing such idiotic clichés. That was the power of Aino Minako.

'**You idiot, you just don't learn do you? She is not yours to hold anymore, nor should you even want her to be yours. Now be a good girl and go down and hall and check on Jen and Mei. Maybe you can salvage what's left of the night after putting Mei to bed.'**

Rei willed her legs to move, carrying her out of Minako's bedroom. She closed the door quietly behind her, leaning against it for just a moment.

'**Why can't you just stop haunting me?'**

But that was one question she may never get the answer to. With a sigh, Rei started to walk down the hall. Her nose wrinkled when the stench of vomit reached her. It was going to be a long, long night.


	11. Rain

"Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep  
You think that you're gonna drown  
Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep  
With all this rain falling down  
Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain."

- "Rain," Patty Griffin

* * *

"Siren has recently pushed forward a new star, Namine something or other. They're trying to steal the light away from Minako – am I boring you, Rei?"

Lavender eyes blinked quickly as the woman jerked and looked up. She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the annoyed glare that was currently drilling into her brain. Shuffling the papers in her hand to look busy, Rei focused on Utena.

"No. No, of course not."

"Because if I am, Rei, you can just tell me. I'd be glad to change the topic to something that's not work related."

The soldier of fire coughed, cursing herself inwardly. She's been pretty distracted for the last couple of days. While Utena was her friend, the woman was also her boss, one who did not tolerate slacking off on the job. She's been having problems focusing all week. Ever since encountering a drunk-off-her-ass Minako.

'**She never used to let herself get drunk.'**

"Namine… Mitsugi Namine, right?" Rei said out-loud instead, getting a nod from Utena.

'**No, she was always afraid it would mess up her vocal chords. Besides, she was too much of a control freak to let go like that anyway.'**

"I don't think she's anything to worry about," she offered, opening a new window on her computer. "She sent us a demo a few months ago – pretty girl, but hardly a talent. And definitely no superstar."

'**Course, being a star means a different life style… I wouldn't be surprised if she's been drunk more times than she can count… or remember at this point.'**

Utena nodded, making a note of that as she speared a baby carrot with her fork. She looked over when Rei turned her screen around to give her a view of the picture the girl sent in with her demo. Like her subordinate said, Mitsugi Namine was definitely a pretty face. Light brown hair, a nice body and a heart-shaped face… she had market potential. A smash hit, a few talk show appearances and some mall performances, but that was about all. She learned long ago to trust Rei's almost unnerving ability to predict these things.

'**Well, it is certainly none of **_**my**_** business. She can drink herself into oblivion, if she wants,'** Rei huffed internally, stapling some of the papers on her desk. **'If she wants to ruin her career by drowning herself in a bottle of Jack, why, she can be my guest.'**

Utena watched her companion slammed down on the top of the stapler with her fist to make packets necessary for a meeting later that afternoon. As the younger woman attacked the innocent object with a vehemence usually reserved for people dumb enough to cross her, she could not help but worry about the structural stability of the stapler in question.

'**She shouldn't waste my time, no, **_**our**_** time by acting like she wants to salvage her career here. What the hell was she thinking, letting herself get plastered like that. If the paparazzi had somehow gotten pictures – I don't think want to think about what kind of nightmare that would have turned out to be.'**

It was then the older woman realized that there was something seriously bothering her friend. Oh, sure, her lack of attention lately was utterly reprehensible, but she simply chalked it all up to Minako's return. Clearly, there was something a little deeper than the singer's mere presence.

'**Of all the stupid, irresponsible things to do, letting herself get that drunk is not only unhealthy, but also dangerous. What if she had gotten alcohol poisoning or something? There were a shit load of bottles.'**

Rei continued her assault on the hapless stapler, striking it with increasing force. Finally having enough, Utena quickly reached over and snatched the black office stapler away. The miko's fist stopped halfway in the air and lavender eyes suddenly blinked, trying to figure out where her stapler just went. She could've sworn it was right there…

"Ok," the young vice president of Athena said, placing the stapler out of Rei's reach. "Obviously we need to chat."

"Why? Give that back, I need to finish putting these together."

"No way. Something is bothering you. And I really don't want to take money out of your paycheck to pay for a new stapler."

"Nothing is bothering me," was the stiff and flat reply.

"Bullshit," Utena blurted out. "You better just spill whatever is on your mind since neither of us really have the time for this kind of juvenile behavior."

Rei glared at her boss. Fine, if she couldn't staple, she'll just do something else then. There was nothing on her mind at all. If Minako wanted to be stupid and get dangerously drunk, that's her business. Not hers. That had no effect on her whatsoever.

With a defeated sigh, the brunette waved her hand dismissively.

"If you want to be difficult, then there is nothing I can really do about it. Whatever it is, take care of it. I am sick of this attitude, Rei. If you won't talk to me, talk to somebody else."

Lavender eyes stayed fastened on the computer screen as her boss, friend and mentor stood and left without another word. The door closed – with a touch more force than usual – and the woman could only sigh and give in to the overwhelming silence of her office.

Utena had taken the stapler with her.

* * *

"I can't believe you two got THAT drunk last night!"

Minako massaged her temples, Jen's screaming intensified her already pounding headache. Her insides were churning with a sort of maniacal glee, and the lights seem Hell bent to make it all worse. Patrick set down two glasses of his infamous hangover cure, giving Mei and Minako a gentle smile before taking a seat at the dining table.

"Oh, hush up, Jen," Mei muttered, downing the drink. Her face screwed up to convey her disgust as the after taste of Patrick's notoriously foul tasting drink hit her full on. "You're just upset that we fucked up any chance you had of getting some from the pretty publicist last night."

A violent coughing fit seized the Aussie stylist as the milk she'd been drinking went down the wrong pipe at the crude, but admittedly accurate, statement. She sent a glare Mei's way while she grabbed a napkin and wiped the milk from her face.

Minako, on the other hand, grabbed Patrick's cure and downed it in a single gulp, wishing desperately that the burning sensation she felt were from her good ol' friend, Jack Daniels. She swallowed the disgusting drink and the bile that rose in response to Mei's comment. With a flourish, she wiped her mouth with a napkin before getting up.

"I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Patrick questioned, concerned about his employer's chipped tone.

"Out. Tell Barbara I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Mei moved to get up, but groaned when the sudden movement made her head feel like it was being slammed into the ground repeatedly. Patrick gave her a scolding look, putting a large hand on her shoulder to keep the small woman down. The redheaded stylist frowned, turning to Minako with her arms crossed.

"Is that such a good idea? You're completely-"

"I'm fine."

Jen pressed her lips together at the star's snap. All three stared at their friend in confusion when Minako's eyes turned from their usual bright blue into brittle ice shards. Her entire demeanor changed as if something inside snapped, a finely coiled tension they'd never seen before appearing. The blonde said nothing, retreating into her room and appearing a few minutes later in a casual outfit and a cap to cover her face. She waved off the bodyguards waiting outside dismissively, closing the door loudly behind her.

"What's going on?"

The three remaining people in the room turned to find a bewildered Babs. Mei heaved out a heavily sigh.

"Hell if we know."

* * *

Bodies writhed on the bed, each movement followed by a moan or a satisfied grunt. Clothes, torn off and flung with reckless abandon, littered the floor. The shades were drawn to refuse the entry of light as the air lay heavy in the darkness. Hands pulled, pushed and clawed, vying desperately. It was not an act of love, only one of domination and possession. The two sought to claim victory in the most primal of battles, scratching and biting to possess the other. Finally, the bodies stilled, a layer of sweat on both that weighted heavily on them.

"When did you get so strong?"

The only response from the more slender of the two figures was a mirthless chuckle. The creak of a drawer being opened was followed moments later by the distinctive sound of a match being lit. The fire seemed to struggle for its existence, the air in the room suffocating it as soon as it had served its purpose. The room was plunged back into darkness after the brief moment of illumination, with only the dull orange red glow of a cigarette to dispel the darkness.

"How did you know I was back?" a distinctly male voice asked.

The response was a soft snort, followed by a lazy nip to the neck. "I may not be as sensitive to energy as some, but it is hard to miss yours."

"Because it's been in you so many times?"

Another snort, followed by a soft rustling as the smaller of the two figures shifted on the bed, pulling the sheets over them both.

"Don't exaggerate – a few times at most."

Gray wisps of smoke rose from the cigarette, visible only for a moment by the light provided by the cigarette before fading into the darkness to join the oppressive air.

"Do you want to talk about her now?"

One smiled while the other tensed. Even as the woman's energy spiked, her essence withdrew.

"Why do you think I want to talk about her?"

It was his turn to snort this time, taking another drag. "Simple, she has _them_ on her side, ready to listen, to advise and to comfort. You only have me."

"So presumptuous. I'm disappointed, I thought you were raised better than that."

"Don't turn this on me. Today – today, we're interested in your disaster, Minako."

The star growled in frustration, sitting up as she groped for her phone in the dark. She flipped it open once she found it, frowning a little at the time. Without another word, she stood and started retrieving her clothes.

"There is nothing to talk about. We're both professionals. This is nothing – nothing but a temporary necessities."

"Lies do not become you, Minako."

"And what would you like to me to say?" the star asked with no small bit of annoyance. She continued groping for her clothes and pulling on whatever she found that seemed like hers. "It's a temporary arrangement that neither of us had a say in."

"You want her."

The singer paused for a moment, thinking about the statement for a bit before shrugging. "Of course, I do. She's beautiful, if you haven't noticed."

"It's more than that, and we both know it. This isn't about sex between you two, it's about trying to make the impossible real. It's trying to rekindle that connection you two shared."

"That will never fade," Minako replied with finality. Her companion was taken aback, but didn't skip a beat.

"Is that so?" he asked, almost mockingly to gloat the singer on.

"Yes, it is. There's no denying we'll always be part of each other."

"Sounds kinky."

"Shut your mouth," Minako snapped, sending a glare over her shoulder.

"Face it, Venus, you fucked up, you fucked up royally."

"No more than you."

The snide retort was met with silence, the air in the room suddenly tense. The two remained silent for a few more moments as the man on the bed lit another cigarette.

"Bitch, I wonder what she saw in you sometimes."

"Trust me," Minako replied dryly. "You have no idea how often I've asked myself the same question."

"So what do you intend to do now? For better or for worse, she's claimed you as hers. In front of the entire country, no less."

"Hers? No, I'm not hers. I'm the company's."

"Bullshit. You're hers again, Venus, and there's nothing you can do to escape that."

As expected, his statement was met with silence. He took a drag lazily.

"But then again, that's how you've always liked it, isn't it?"

That comment seemed to send the singer off the edge. She turned suddenly, her hand finding the strings of the blind and, with a single smooth motion, she pulled on them roughly. The light of the rising run flooded the room, revealing a mocking smirk on Minako's face as she stared at the handsome blonde man with cold eyes. His own cornflower blue eyes stared back unflinchingly, and they were struck once more by just how much they really looked alike.

"You mean the same thing you've been dreaming of for millennia? For her to look at you again with the gentleness she used to? For her to look at you like she still gave a flying fuck about you, Jadeite?"

The blonde man clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing as Minako laughed, turning and walking out of the room. The singer smirked when she heard something shatter against the door after she closed it behind her. She checked the time again, walking briskly down the stairs.

She didn't want to keep Rei waiting.

* * *

Rei massaged her temples, tossing the report she'd been reading aside. It was quite late in the day, and her eyes were protesting at the small print she'd been studying for the past few hours. Really, if only the company's private investigator would join the 21st century and accept the wonders of the computer. Typing up background checks on almost 300 people on a damn typewriter was just absurd.

Stretching her muscles tiredly, the woman stood before walking over to her minifridge. Just then, her intercom flared to life, informing her that her 4 o'clock just arrived. She stared at the bottle of wine she kept there for days like this longingly before closing the fridge with a sigh. Damn them all.

She quickly rearranged her blouse, walking over to the plush chairs in her office as the door opened. Minako and Barbara entered behind her secretary, who bowed before quickly leaving to get the tea and coffee.

"Good afternoon. Please, sit."

Minako studied her publicist carefully, frowning a little at the signs of fatigue even the ever-determined Hino Rei couldn't hide. The makeup did wonders, but it could not eliminate the dark circles under her subdued lavender eyes. It was obvious she was doing her best not to sink into the comfort of the plush chair when she sat, staying alert but by sheer force of will only.

"I hope the residence has been to your liking thus far?"

The singer snapped from her thoughts at the question, nodding just a tad too enthusiastically. But really, who could blame her for loving such a house? Simple, but beautiful, with plenty of large windows and open spaces for her to roam.

"Good," Rei said simply, sipping the coffee her secretary prepared for her.

Minako took a sip of her tea, relaxing into her seat as she considered whether or not to bring up the drunken incident of the other night. With an almost imperceptible nod, she turned her cornflower blue eyes on the woman sitting across from her.

"I just wanted to thank you for the other night… I know Jen wouldn't have had enough patience to deal with both Mei and I."

The publicist's lips pressed into a thin line as her eyes flickered with barely contained annoyance at the reminder of what a drunken mess Minako had been. It faded as quickly as it appeared, but it was enough for the singer to catch. She felt her heart sink – clearly she wasn't winning any brownie points with Rei, and only managed to destroy any that were gained.

"It was no problem, Jen needed help."

Barbara watched the exchange with interest. It was becoming more and more obvious that there was something between the other two women in the room, but what, she didn't know. Part of her didn't really want to know either, as long as it didn't get in the way. The woman shifted, feeling it was time to interrupt.

"Is the list of guests ready yet, Ms. Hino?"

"Please, call me Rei. It's almost ready, we have it narrowed down to 300 people. Since we want this to be pretty small and intimate, we're capping it at 250. I'll send the list over once we eliminate some more people."

Babs nodded, genuinely liking this woman's efficiency. **'If only I decided to go with them in the beginning,'** she thought to herself bitterly.

"Excellent," Rei said, trying not to fidget from Minako's steady gaze.

The singer hesitated for a moment before reaching into her bag, pulling out a jewel case and placing it on the coffee table separating her from her old lover. Lavender eyes glanced at the object before returning to the beautiful blonde. Inside the case was an unlabeled CD. But what did Minako want her to do with it?

"I would be very grateful," the child of Love started, playing almost nervously with the cup of tea she'd just picked up, "if you would listen to the song I just finished recording. I want it to be the first single off the new album, and I want it to premier in Japan first. Considering your knowledge of the music scene, I would love to hear your thoughts."

Barbara looked a little annoyed, but knew her client's mind was made up. Hino Rei would be the first besides Minako's close confidants to hear the new song. Not even the record company has heard the final product quite yet, and Babs didn't want to think about the impending chaos that would result if they ever got wind that an outsider had been privy before them. However, that was her job and not Minako's worry. But it wouldn't be such a horrible thing if the singer made her a job a little easier once in a while, would it?

Rei, on the other hand, stared at the singer in surprise. She blinked several times as the request sank in, and found it quite difficult to control how touched she felt that Minako would ask her to listen to the song. It was a logical choice clearly, since she was an expert on the Japanese music scene and the person who had the most interaction with them in the department. It was convenient and useful to get her input before releasing the single, and it also made her job easier if she knew what was coming

But somehow, she couldn't stop from feeling like there was something personal in the choice. Minako could have just as easily gone to Utena, the head of the department, since she's the biggest name they've handled to date. And the way the woman was looking at her – with obvious anxiety but also sincerity – that made her think the choice was far more personal. And meaningful. Considering their past, it was impossible for anything to be impersonal, but it still made her feel… special… that Minako would choose her, of all people.

She cleared her throat, shifting to reach for the CD when the anxiety was became evident in Minako's expressive blue eyes. She inspected the unlabeled, plain CD for a moment. On this disk was the next big track from Aino Minako. On a professional level, Rei felt a surge of pride and excitement. On a personal level, well, Rei didn't really want to think about that anymore.

"I'd be honored. I'll listen to it tonight."

The singer mentally let out a breath she didn't known she was holding. The blonde tamed the grin threatening to burst worth, settling for a small, but appreciative and genuine smile that lit up her whole face. Her eyes grew warm, radiating a kind of joy Rei has seen only a few times since her return to Japan.

"Maybe it'll give me some inspiration while I read through the profiles with size 8 font," Rei added, the happiness of the singer impossible to resist.

"You should be careful," Minako responded without thinking, a small frown on her lips. "Reading such a small font for long periods of time is horrible for your eyes."

When the singer realized what she'd just said and the curious look Babs was giving her, she immediately cleared her throat. The butterflies fluttered around her stomach when Rei's features closed off a little at her mothering.

"I look through piles of lyrics writers send me, and some aren't very wise in their choice of font styles and sizes."

The publicist nodded a little, noting the relief the other woman couldn't hide completely. Some habits, she supposed, never really died. Nurse Minako was one of them, it seemed. She wasn't quite sure whether to be amused, touched or angered by the display of concern. For the sake of preserving their thus far peaceful working relationship, she settled for amused.

"Warning noted," Rei responded with a hint of playfulness, just enough to alleviate any tension that arose from the little exchange. She turned her attention to Babs, feeling the woman's eyes on her and wanting to avoid garnering any suspicion from the woman regarding her relationship with Minako.

"I also have a few hosts in mind as well as a couple of venues. We can go over the information on that now if you'd like."

Babs studied the beautiful raven-haired woman for a moment longer before nodding. Seems like she'll have to pay more attention to her than she'd originally intended.

* * *

Rei rubbed her eyes tiredly when she finished reading the last of the background checks. She made a copy of the tentative list for Babs, including the relevant background checks and sealed it. After scribbling a note for her secretary on a Post-It, she tossed it into the pile of things she had to leave on her desk when she left. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she sighed when she realized it was probably just better to spend the night on her couch.

After putting the pile that had to go out first thing in the morning on her secretary's desk, Rei locked her door and headed for her closet. She grabbed some spare clothes before heading into the bathroom. Stripping and then stepping into the inconspicuous shower, she was once again glad Utena had it installed without her knowledge.

It was almost sunrise when Rei finished drying her long hair and was ready for bed. As she walked over to the couch, she spotted Minako's CD sitting on her coffee table. A bit of guilt seized her when she realized she'd promised the singer she'd listen to it that night. But she should be forgiven since she'd spent the night working on the blonde's case, right?

She groaned softly, grabbing the CD and inserting it into her audio system and pouring herself a glass of wine. The blinds were opened to afford her a view of the sun rising through the impressive skyline.

A small smile touched Rei's lips when she heard the opening of the song. She was pleasantly surprised it was a ballad, and not one of the high octane or R&B songs the blonde was fond of singing in the last view years.

The smile faltered a bit when she heard the lyrics. Her brows drew together, focusing on what the blonde was expressing. The music, it seemed, was simply accompaniment to the message, the main focus of the piece. Her glass of wine was quickly drained as Rei forced herself to listen to the rest of the song.

Despite the overall positive message and beautiful simplicity, Rei couldn't help but be angered by the audacity the singer had to present this song to her. She shoved the CD back into the jewel case and, grabbing piece of paper, she scribbled a quick note before shoving it into an envelope and sealing it.

Gone were the warm feelings she got from the blonde asking her to preview her newest song. Instead, the embers of deeply rooted anger sprang back to life. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, along with the knowledge that this was nothing more than a professional transaction to Minako. Rei tossed the CD onto her secretary's desk, slamming the door when she realized that the blonde was now responsible for what will be another sleepless night.


End file.
